Ça ne s'arrête pas à Potter!
by Sila21
Summary: Bonjour, mon nom est Althéa Finnigan. J'ai 16 ans, des amis fous et une vie bien tranquille. Du moins j'avais tout cela avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de métamorphose plus que louche. J'ai donc décidé de découvrir son secret. Le GROS problème, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule...
1. Introduction

Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire.

Bien évidemment le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (pourtant ce n'est pas la volonté qui manque).

* * *

**Introduction**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Althéa, j'ai 16 ans et je suis née le 16 mai 2016 marrant hein ?

Et encore plus marrant, je suis une sorcière. Je vous assure, c'est la vérité. Mes parents ont même participé à la Grande Guerre.

Mon père, Seamus Finnigan, était aux côtés d'Harry Potter lors du combat final. Il a tout vu. Grâce à eux, le monde sorcier est enfin en paix.

…

…

Enfin, c'est surtout grâce à Harry Potter.

C'est un chic type, je l'ai rencontré quelques fois. Il n'a pas la grosse tête et déteste sa célébrité. C'est un peu normal et je le comprends : devoir supporter en permanence des regards braqués sur son front, non merci. Je suis bien contente de ma petite vie bien tranquille.

Je suis à Griffondor, comme ma meilleure amie d'ailleurs (et cousine accessoirement, nos mères sont jumelles). Elle s'appelle Emily Thomas et nous nous connaissons depuis le berceau, nos familles passent leur temps l'une chez l'autre.

Sa mère est un peu tapée, mais très sympa. Elle est voyante. La mienne ? Bah elle est plutôt normale comparée à ma tante. Elle est écrivain. Le seul truc bizarre c'est sa passion pour les noms se terminant en « a ». Quasiment tous les noms de ses personnages se terminent par cette lettre. Dans ces conditions, il est évident que ni moi ni ma sœur n'avons pu y échapper.

Ma sœur s'appelle Cilia, et elle a 13 ans, je crois que c'est la seule personne normale de la famille. Nous vivons dans un petit village pas loin d'Oxford, pas trop loin de Londres non plus. Emily et moi en sommes bien contentes, car ainsi on peut facilement prendre le train pour aller voir notre équipe de football préférée : West Ham United.

C'est le père d'Emily, Dean, qui nous a passé le virus. Il vient avec nous aux matchs pour nous « surveiller », mais quand on le voit sautiller dès son entrée dans le stade, on se demande sérieusement qui surveille qui.

Bon, je crois que vous en savez assez sur moi. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus?

Que je déteste les poireaux ?

Pas très intéressant...


	2. Préfets et discours ennuyants

**Kaena Black: **et oui, ce sont bien elles. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir (c'est un euphémisme, je sautillais sur ma chaise quand j'ai vu que j'avais une review). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Train, préfets et discours**

**Gare de King's Cross, 1er septembre, 10h45**

- Emily, ralentis un peu! Nous ne sommes même pas en retard.

- Tu ne diras pas ça quand nous aurons raté le train, répondit-elle.

Ma cousine est littéralement obsédée par la ponctualité. Arriver en retard est pour elle la pire chose au monde.

Selon Carole, sa sœur, elle a attrapé le virus du stress des voyages. Elle est incapable de se tenir tranquille à l'approche d'un voyage important et prépare tout au minimum deux semaines à l'avance. Heureusement, je suis là pour modérer, parce que sinon on serait là depuis 9h du matin.

- C'est certain, vu que nous ne le manquerons pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter et de devoir sauter dans le train en marche comme l'an dernier.

- C'était marrant.

- Pas pour moi ! Malefoy s'est moqué de moi pendant une plombe à cause de ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ? Tu en as quelque chose à faire de son avis ?

- Rien du tout, mais…

- Mais rien, répondis-je. Tu t'en fous.

- Si tu veux.

- Pas si je veux, tu le fais. Tu passes ton temps à parler de lui. Ça commence à virer à l'obsession d'ailleurs...

- C'est faux ! Répliqua-t-elle vertement.

- Si tu le dis… La voie est libre, personne ne regarde, dis-je en me lançant vers la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10.

Heureusement pour moi, c'est une barrière magique et je passe à travers.

Je fus bientôt rejointe par Emily, aussitôt suivie par le reste de notre famille. Je ne vous décrirais pas ici les « au revoir » larmoyants qui suivirent car ils durèrent jusqu'à ce que le train ait quitté la gare (la mère d'Emily a un petit côté « drama queen »).

- Enfin ! M'exclamais-je après avoir perdu nos parents de vue.

- Althéa ? Dit Emily.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne devrais pas aller dans le compartiment des préfets ?

- Sûrement.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas alors ?

- Comment ? Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi Emily ?

- C'est amusant de voir que de toutes les filles de notre année ce soit toi qui ait été choisie pour devenir préfète. Ils ont le sens de l'humour au vu de toutes les bêtises que tu as pu faire…

- Yep, je pense qu'ils ont voulu essayer le truc de l'élève turbulent qui doit surveiller la classe et qui se révèle extrêmement efficace.

- Comme quoi l'espoir fait vivre, répondit-elle blasée.

- À qui le dis-tu. À ton avis, j'aurais une retenue si je n'y vais pas ?

- Oui.

- Bon et bien on se voit tantôt alors. Je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais de recevoir une beuglante de maman aussi vite.

- Oui, surtout qu'elle en serait certainement capable, sourit Emily.

- Bon, je te laisse. De toutes façons, tu ne resteras pas seule longtemps, je parie que Carole, Erika et Clara ne vont pas tarder, dis-je en sortant du compartiment.

Je déteste être préfète ! Le seul intérêt c'est de pouvoir donner des retenues, et encore…

Pourquoi je n'ai pas refusé ? Simple : ma mère a ouvert la lettre avant moi. Elle sautillait tellement que je n'ai pas voulu la décevoir en refusant (je n'aurais surtout pas eu intérêt). Et puis, j'ai quand même eu droit à un hibou comme récompense, il se peut que ça ait joué.

Évidemment, vu mon retard, le compartiment est déjà bondé. Mais ma chance légendaire ne m'a pas quittée car le professeur en charge des préfets n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'assoie rapidement à la seule place restante.

CLAC !

…

Ça, c'était le bruit de la porte du compartiment qui vient de claquer violemment, suivit d'un gros silence car tout le monde a vu qui l'avait claquée.

- Je suis le nouveau directeur-adjoint, et donc responsable des préfets. Bien que certains ici ne méritent pas leur place, je me chargerais de les informer sur leur nouveau rôle, dit Rogue en jetant un regard appuyé à côté de moi.

À tiens, évidemment c'est Potter. Même en étant à Serpentard Rogue le déteste. Il a dû faire quelque chose de vraiment grave pour se faire détester à ce point-là…

- J'ai déjà donné les instructions aux préfets de 5ème. Certains ne doivent évidemment pas se souvenir des instructions des années précédentes au vu de leurs capacités intellectuelles, mais je ne me répéterais assurément pas pour eux.

Rogue jette de nouveau un regard insistant à Potter, qui a l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

- Vous n'aurez en plus des fonctions que vous aviez déjà en 5e qu'une seule charge : les rondes. Vous devrez en faire une par semaine. Vous serez deux : un 6e et un 7e. Je désignerai les binômes et les arrangements sont INTERDITS. N'osez même pas essayer d'échanger. De plus, les préfets de 7e année ont le droit d'enlever des points, mais si j'en vois un en abuser, il sera sévèrement puni !

C'est l'hôpital que se fout de la charité…

- Dégagez maintenant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Finit-il.

Assurément, il doit avoir du monde à terroriser… Je rejoins mon compartiment où je trouve, comme je l'avais prédit, Carole, Clara et Erika en plus d'Emily.

Carole et Clara sont mes cousines et les sœurs d'Emily. Erika est la meilleure amie de Carole, elles sont en 5ͤ année.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Me demanda Carole.

- Plus ou moins, je devrais faire une ronde une fois par semaine, mais à part ça rien ne change. Par contre Rogue est directeur adjoint.

- Tu rigoles ! S'écria Erika.

- Plus maintenant, mais quand il a menacé des pires tortures ceux qui enlèveraient des points abusivement, je rigolais intérieurement, oui.

- Il a dit ça ? Demanda Emily avec surprise.

- Ouais.

- C'est de pire en pire, marmonna Erika.

- C'est qui Rogue ? Demanda Clara.

Clara a 11ans et va entrer en première année. Elle ne connaît donc pas encore Poudlard et ses professeurs.

- Un professeur qui ressemble à un vautour et qui enlève des points à toutes les maisons.

- Sauf Serpentard, continua Emily, là il en rajoute. C'est aussi leur directeur de maison.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul Serpentard qu'il ne favorise pas, c'est Matheo Potter, ajouta Carole.

- Pourquoi ?

- Á cause de son grand-père, lui et Rogue ne se supportaient pas, après avoir accablé Harry Potter, il est passé au petit fils. Ça doit paraître logique quand on a le cerveau détraqué, expliqua Erika.

Donc en plus il n'a rien fait pour le mériter ? J'ai presque envie de le plaindre… ou pas.

- Et étrangement, il a l'air de ne pas m'apprécier beaucoup non plus, ajoutais-je.

- Mais toi tu l'as cherché. Tu as dit tellement de conneries sur lui..., répliqua Emily.

- Je n'en ai pas dit tant que ça, répliquais-je d'une façon, je l'avoue, pas très convaincante.

À ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Alex.

Alex (Alexander Johnson de son nom complet) est le frère aîné d'Erika, il est en 6e année à Serdaigle. C'est aussi le petit ami de Carole, ils sortent ensemble depuis six mois. C'est un gars sympa. Emily l'apprécie beaucoup, bien qu'elle ait recraché son verre de jus de citrouille (sur moi malheureusement) quand elle a appris que lui et sa sœur se faisaient de l'œil. Il faut aussi préciser qu'Alex est un des meilleurs amis de Jack Malefoy.

Jack Malefoy, j'en ai déjà parlé, est le pire ennemi d'Emy. Non pas à cause de ses préjugés sur les moldus (il n'en a pas), mais tout simplement à cause de leur premier cours de potion commun. Jack a « accidentellement» renversé des yeux de triton dans les cheveux d'Emily. Sans penser à l'endroit où elle se trouvait elle a commencé à l'insulté (de manière plutôt... fleurie dirais-je). Bizarrement elle a récolté une retenue de la part de Rogue et elle n'a pas aimé les quatre heures qu'elle a passé à nettoyer des fonds de chaudrons.

Mais revenons à l'histoire. Comme je le disais Alex est entré dans le compartiment et est maintenant en train de saluer Carole à sa façon (qui gêne particulièrement Emily à voir sa tête).

- Alors, dit Alex une fois qu'il eut fini de saluer Carole (ou dit plus simplement : de lui rouler une pelle), vous avez fait quoi de vos vacances ?

- Et bien moi, commença Erika, j'ai dû supporter mon idiot de frère et ses copains. Épuisant.

- Ah ah, ton sens de l'humour ne s'améliore pas sœurette. Et vous les filles ? Répliqua Alex

- Ah merci, ronchonna Erika.

- Pas grand-chose, répondis-je, les vacances ont été plutôt tranquilles.

- Sauf le match de dimanche dernier, ajouta Emily. Une tuerie !

- Ouais, c'était génial. Ils ont vraiment bien joué, les autres ont été aplatis 4-0.

- Vous parlez de fautbaul ? Demanda Alex.

- Football inculte ! S'indigna Emily.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de différence.

- On aura tout entendu ! C'est comme si on écorchait le mot Quidditch !

- Rien à voir, le Quidditch est le meilleur des sports, s'exclama Alex.

- Rien à côté du football.

- Tu rigoles ! Quel est l'intérêt de regarder des imbéciles courir après un ballon comme des chiens ?

- Et celui de voir des débiles mentaux jouer à se taper dessus sur des balais ? Hein ? De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien ! Ignare ! Le football est bien plus qu'un sport, c'est un art,…

Et c'est repartit… Je vous ai dit que nous aimions le foot ? Excusez-moi : j'apprécie un bon match de temps en temps, Emy est accro. Ne dites jamais du mal du foot devant elle si vous tenez a votre tête. Conseil d'amie.

Pendant qu'Emily et Jack se disputent, je regarde Carole et Erika se lancer dans une partie d'échecs. Pour tout vous avouez, je n'y ai jamais rien compris, mais si je m'arrêtais à ça, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté la DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal, pour les incultes), je suis une vraie nulle dans cette matière, mais bon… on ne peut pas avoir toutes les qualités.

Tiens, on dirait qu'Alex et Emily ont arrêté de se crêper le chignon, que du bon pour moi ça, je vais pouvoir commencer mon livre. Je suis incapable de lire avec des personnes qui crient à côté de moi. Malheureusement, mes amis ont une nette tendance à monter vite de ton. Pour une fois qu'ils se taisent.

**Grande salle de Poudlard, 18h34**

J'ai faim.

J'ai très faim.

Très très faim.

Vraiment tr… Hein ? Ah ça vous agace ? Bah apprenez que moi aussi. Après tout, c'est de la faute de McGonagal. C'est elle qui s'obstine à faire un long discours à la gloire de Dumbledore.

Non, je ne manque pas de respect envers lui, vraiment pas. Mais, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre tellement de discours en son honneur que je commence à saturer.

Oui il est mort, oui c'était un grand sorcier, même le plus grand, oui, il était tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous priver de repas !

OUCH ! Emy vient de me donner un coup de coude, je crois que j'ai pensé tout haut. Elle me lance un regard assassin. Il faut préciser que pour elle Dumbledore était le sorcier absolu.

Ah ! McGonagal se rassied.

- Super, dis-je, elle a enfin terminé. À table !

- Tu es d'une impolitesse ! Me lance Emily.

- Bah quoi, avoue tout de même qu'elle nous empêchait de manger.

- Peut-être, mais Dumbledore n'aurait…

- Sûrement pas fait un aussi long discours, l'interrompis-je.

- C'est bafouer son image.

- Rien à voir, je le respecte plus que toi.

- Et comment ?

- Je fais honneur à ce repas.

- Et c'est une façon de le respecter ?

- Oui, il pensait aussi que la nourriture méritait un grand respect, dis-je fièrement.

- Parce que l'engloutir comme tu le fais c'est la respecter ?

- Tout à fait, je lui fais honneur.

- Pitoyable comme excuse.

- Je fais ce que je peux.

Emy allait répliquer quand William nous interrompit (il est à Griffondor et accessoirement l'autre préfet de 6e).

- Althéa ?

- Oui, c'est mon nom, répondis- je.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est non.

- Mais…

- Hors de question.

- T'es pas sympa.

- T'as qu'à lui demander toi-même.

- Mais…

- C'est toi qui veux sortir avec elle, pas moi.

- Mais si tu m'aidais… Continua-t-il.

- Ok, je vais aller la voir. Mais qui sait toutes les horreurs que je pourrais dire sur toi ?

- Tu ne diras rien.

- Chiche.

- Mais tu…

- Dégage ! Répliquais-je fermement.

Moi ? Méchante ? Non, vous ne comprenez pas.

Cela fait 3 ans qu'il en pince pour Liza, une fille de mon dortoir, mais il n'ose pas se déclarer. Tous les soirs depuis environ 6 mois il me demande de le caser avec. Oui, à moi. Il paraît que j'ai acquis une réputation d'entremetteuse depuis que j'ai casé Carole et Alex ensemble.

Je précise qu'avec eux ce n'était pas une question de vouloir se déclarer ou pas, le vrai problème était que Carole avait peur de vexer Emily en sortant avec Alex. Je me suis juste arrangée pour leur faire savoir qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème de ce côté-là (et je les ai aussi un peu poussés l'un vers l'autre. Mais vraiment pas beaucoup !). Et si je refuse, c'est autant pour qu'on me fiche la paix avec les histoires de cœur que parce qu'il n'y a rien que j'aime moins que les lâches qui refusent d'avouer les choses en face de la personne concernée. Vous me trouvez encore méchante ? Tant pis, c'est votre problème.

Il semble que toutes les personnes de la table ont fini de manger. Bon, il me reste une chose à faire :

- Les premières années de Griffondor, suivez-moi ! Criais-je.

Même si je déteste ça, c'est quand même mon job…


	3. Visite guidée et histoire tragique

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : merci, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite

**Ann O'Nyme : **Oui, c'est sûr, qui n'aime pas les reviews ? Je n'avais pas pensé à comparer Emily et Dalila, mais oui, il y a quelques points communs lol

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Visite guidée et histoire tragique**

**Couloir de l'aile Ouest, 3ème étage, 8h28**

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer hier lorsqu'Emily a évoqué le fait que nous avions failli manquer le train l'année dernière, je ne suis pas du genre ponctuel.

Mais quand en plus mon imbécile de réveil décide de ne pas sonner et que celle qui ose prétendre être ma meilleure amie ne s'inquiète pas de voir qu'à 8h00 je ne suis pas sortie de mon lit, je suis encore plus en retard. C'est étrangement ce qui s'est déroulé ce matin, alors que j'étais décidée à ne pas me faire remarquer dès le premier jour. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis occupée à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait pour arriver à temps à mon cours de métamorphose.

Plus qu'un couloir, je tourne à gauche, il ne me reste plus qu'une ligne droite plus que deux mètres, je passe la por…

BAM !

C'était le délicieux sont de ma personne s'écrasant sur la porte qui s'est refermée sous mon nez. J'actionne donc la poignée tout doucement, espérant pouvoir quand même suivre le cours (je précise tout de même que la salle est insonorisée et que (heureusement pour moi) les personnes à l'intérieur n'ont rien entendu).

Au moment où j'entre dans la classe, tous les regards se tournent vers moi et le prof m'interroge.

Attends…Un prof ? Je n'ai pas tout capté … Ou est McGo? Ah oui, elle est directrice maintenant...

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez d'interrompre mon cours ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Au secours ! Le frère caché de Rogue ! …Il est quand même pas mal (pour ne pas dire que c'est un canon), on va dire …demi-frère.

- Pour pouvoir le suivre, du couloir ce n'est pas très pratique.

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler, là c'est au moins deux jours de retenue pour insolence, rien qu'à voir comme il…sourit ?

- Allez-vous installer à votre place et essayer de ne pas arriver en retard à mon prochain cours miss…

- Finnigan.

- Miss Finnigan, continua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je me dépêche d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Emily. Même si ce prof est bizarre, il vaut mieux éviter de me faire encore plus remarquer.

- Bien, continue-t-il, comme je vous le disais avant que miss Finnigan n'arrive, je m'appelle Tyriel Val Filis et je suis votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Je reprends le poste du professeur McGonagal, qui, étant devenue directrice, ne peut plus assurer ses cours. Je vais d'abord faire un constat du niveau de la classe grâce à une interrogation.

Un « oh noooooooonnnnnnn ! » général retentit dans la classe.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une évaluation, je ne le coterais pas.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiii !

C'est sûr que c'est mieux pour nous, mais quel est l'intérêt pour un prof de s'encombrer de copies à corriger sans même avoir le plaisir de leur mettre de mauvaises notes ? Ça me dépasse…

**Quartier général, jeudi 4/9, 17h30**

Je vous ai déjà parlé du quartier général ? Non ? Ah. Alors, je vais vous en parler un peu.

Le « quartier général » est une pièce du septième étage qui se situe à environ 20 mètre de la grosse dame (ce qui est très pratique quand tu as oublié le couvre-feu).

Évidement personne sauf mes cousines, Erika et moi ne connaissons son existence. C'était déjà le quartier général de nos pères lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle est cachée derrière une horrible statue représentant un croisement de troll et de scroutt à pétards (selon moi) ou Rogue le matin (selon Emily).

Bon, tout ça pour vous dire qu'on s'y trouve avec Emily et Clara. Je vous ai dit qu'elle avait été répartie à Griffondor ? Bah maintenant vous le savez.

Nous sommes occupées à nos devoirs, du moins nous essayons de les faire. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas facile lorsqu'on se trouve assise à côté d'Emily qui passe plus de temps à donner son avis sur les professeurs plutôt qu'à travailler. Autrement dit elle nous fait un véritable exposé sur les professeurs de défense contre les forces de mal et de métamorphose, respectivement « vieille bique boiteuse » et « B.B.A.B.Y. » (moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre quand elle a lâché ça, mais en fait ça veut dire : Beau Blond Aux Beaux Yeux). Elle adore donner des surnoms (pas toujours très originaux) aux profs.

Il est clair que la prof de DCFM est une idiote : elle ne connaît pas sa matière et nous prend de haut. En plus elle n'a aucune pédagogie et encore moins d'autorité. Moi qui ne suis pas très douée en défense contre les forces du mal, ça ne va pas s'arranger…

Par contre, pour Val machin chose, même si c'est un super prof, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui, je ne sais pas quoi, mais bon…passons.

Sinon, vous savez la bonne nouvelle ? Le club de duels va être rétabli (je n'y croyais pas, vu le désastreux échec de l'année dernière). Pourquoi suis-je si enthousiaste ? Mais c'est simple, j'adore faire des duels. On se sent puissant quand on fait un duel (et qu'on gagne évidemment, sinon on se sent minable).

- Wou-hou !

- Hein ?

- Althéa ! Cria Emily qui agitait ses bras sous mes yeux depuis un certain temps apparemment.

- Bah quoi ?

- Ça fait 10 minutes que je te parle ! S'indigna Emily.

- Et bien je n'ai pas écouté, tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Si tu veux que je réponde, non.

- Tu pourrais montrer Poudlard à Clara ?

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

- J'ai des devoirs.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais aucun pour demain.

- Si, divination, je dois prédire mon avenir pour la semaine prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Je suis en panne d'inspiration, soupirais-je.

- Inspiration ? Tu vas encore inventer ?

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas le troisième œil, dis-je avec sarcasmes.

- Vas-y moque-toi, mais mes dons sont bien réels.

- Bien sûr.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas difficile, dit-elle en prenant la boule de cristal qui était devant moi, je vais te le prouver… Alors pour lundi…tu auras des problèmes d'exactitude.

- Et en français, ça donne quoi ? Demanda Clara.

- Je vais tomber dans la forêt interdite et me faire attaquer par un troll car je n'ai pas su bien diriger mon balai à cause de mon vertige, murmurais-je en le notant sur la feuille.

- Althéa !

Clara est en train de se marrer toute seule.

- Continue, ne fais pas attention à moi.

- Mardi tu feras une rencontre inattendue.

- Je me ferai mordre par un loup-garou.

- Ce ne sera même pas la pleine lune ! Me gronda Emily.

- Raison de plus, c'est encore plus inattendu justement.

- Désespérante.

- Et mercredi ?

- Tu vas faire une erreur et tu en payeras les conséquences.

- Alors, je vais….insulter un hippogriffe et me faire déchiqueté car il n'aura pas apprécié.

Emily soupira, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

Passage secret derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, 19h00

- Althéa, tu es sûr qu'il est nécessaire que je sache où sont tous les passages secrets ?

- Je ne t'ai pas montré tous les passages secrets, là tu n'en a même pas vu le quart, de plus c'est toujours utile.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si jamais tu te promènes après le couvre-feu et que tu as Rusard à tes trousses.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir, tu peux aller faire un tour, prendre des provisions aux cuisines, installer des bom…

- OK, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce genre de choses qu'Emily voulait que tu me montres, dis Clara en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle n'a pas précisé. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-neuf heures.

- Déjà ? On va aller à la grande salle pour souper (où dîner, tout dépend du pays).

- D'acc, c'est ce couloir-là, non ?

- Oui, mais tu peux y arriver plus vite si tu passes par…

- Althéa !

- OK, c'est par-là….Mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes.

- Ne râle pas, et puis sois contente, la liste d'inscription pour le cours de duel est disponible à partir de ce soir.

- Super, dis-je avec un grand sourire, pourquoi on traîne alors ?

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui râlais.

- Meuh non, dis-je avec mauvaise foi.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique.

- Bon OK, peut-être.

- Et dire que t'es sensée avoir 16ans…

- Ignores-tu donc que parfois âge mental et âge physique peuvent être très éloignés ?

- Non, mais effectivement, je le constate.

- De toute façon, Jésus à dis « pour entrer dans mon royaume, soyez comme des enfants ».

- Parce que tu es croyante maintenant ? Je croyais que tu "attendais que la voie à suivre te sois dictée par tes convictions".

Effectivement, je suis bien capable d'avoir lâché un truc pareil…

- Et de toute façon, continue Clara, il y a une grande différence entre enfant et attardée mentale.

- Tu as trop traîné avec nous, maintenant tu arrives trop facilement à me casser. Tu devrais faire un stage de décassage.

- Parce que ça existe ?

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue.

- Évidement, comment crois-tu que Cilia fait pour ne savoir répliquer à aucunes piques alors qu'elle est ma sœur ? Pour tout t'avouer, elle y va chaque année pendant 15 jours. En apparence, c'est un camp de vacances, mais en réalité, c'e…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu es encore partie dans un délire, dit-elle en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle.

- Ce n'est pas un délire, juste une déformation de la réalité.

- C'est différent ?

- Très.

- Pas pour moi, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Emily.

- Alors, comment s'est passé la visite ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Très bien, dis-je.

- Elle a passé son temps à dire des conneries, répondit Clara.

- Hey !

- Bah, ça, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais je te parlais de la visite en elle-même, pas du comportement d'Althéa me lance un regard inquisiteur.

- J'espère que tu ne lui as rien montré de douteux ?

- Mais non.

- J'entends par douteux des choses contre les règlements de l'école, du genre passage secret, cuisines, salle sur demande, salle de bain des préfets, réser…

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais lui montrer ça ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, je peux te dire que c'est faux, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui montrer la salle de bain de préfets.

- Althéa !

- Bah quoi ?

- En parlant de préfets, avec qui tu vas faire tes rondes Althéa ?

Là, je reconnais le tact d'Erika. Je la remercierais tantôt de m'avoir évité le sermon d'Emily.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Rogue qui a fait le tableau des rondes, tout ce que je sais c'est que je la fais le jeudi soir entre 20 et 22 heures.

- Mais c'est ce soir !

- Bravo Einstein.

- Oh, ça va ! Et tu n'as pas une idée de la personne avec qui tu fais tes rondes ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment faire des rondes avec, on doit juste se retrouver toutes les demi-heures à des endroits convenus. Et je pense que Rogue qui a une âme de sadique va me mettre avec quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas. Ce sera soit Elesina Losiera soit Matheo Potter, vu qu'il doit choisir un préfet de 7ème.

- Parce que tu détestes Potter ?

- Non, pour moi, lui où un autre…Mais Rogue sais qu'Emily déteste Malefoy, donc il en conclut que je ne peux que détester son meilleur ami.

- Il n'est pas fut fut.

- C'est à cause de la graisse dans la cervelle.

- La graisse ? Demanda Carole.

- Oui, tu ne t'es jamais dit que s'il ne se lavait pas les cheveux il y avait une raison ?

- Bah, il n'est pas très porté sur la propreté, c'est tout.

- Au premier abord, tout le monde le pense, mais laisse-moi te raconter la vraie histoire des cheveux de Severus Rogue, dis-je en prenant un air mystérieux.

- Et c'est reparti, murmura Emily.

- Jusqu'à ses 6 ans, Severus Rogue avait des cheveux propres et brillants. Mais un jour il se rendit en forêt avec son père pour cueillir des airelles et de bolets afin de faire une bonne omelette aux champignons -c'est bien meilleur que quand tu mets que du jambon. Severus reçu sur la tête une fiente de phénix. Autant les larmes du phénix sont bénéfiques, autant ses fientes sont nocives pour les hommes. Heureusement, elle était toute petite et il évita le pire, mais depuis ce jour, chaque fois qu'il mouille ses cheveux, ceux-ci tombent. Voilà sa tragique histoire.

- Tout ça c'est très bien imaginé, mais quel est le rapport avec la graisse dans le cerveau ? Fit Emily qui visiblement essayait de me casser.

- J'y viens. Severus décida donc de ne plus se laver les cheveux pour ne pas que ceux-ci tombent, mais il ignorait -et ignore toujours- que quand les gens ont trop de graisse sur la tête, le corps humain -qui a tendance à faire des réserves- absorbe et emmagasine cette graisse. Le problème avec celle-ci, c'est que comme elle est puisée sur la tête, elle se place dans le cerveau et chasse petit à petit la matière grise. Normalement, des thérapies existes, mais pour Severus Rogue, il est déjà trop tard, il en a une immense quantité et si on veut la retirer, il ne restera pas assez de matière grise pour qu'il survive.

- Waw, je ne savais pas qu'il était atteint d'une maladie si grave.

- Carole, c'était de l'humour, dit Emily. Débile, mais de l'humour.

- Ah…mais je le savais.

- Mon humour n'est pas débile !

- Mais non…


	4. Ronde et crise cardiaque

**An O'Nyme** : et oui, je ne suis ni assez grande ni assez petite que pour ne pas avoir d'examens (soupire)… mais maintenant je suis enfin en vacances. Et je suis plutôt contente que tu ais aimé mon petit délire, parce que me connaissant, il risque d'y en avoir d'autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Ronde et crise cardiaque**

**Grande salle 19h50**

Nom : Althéa Finnigan, prénom : zut, c'est là que je dois mettre Althéa, année : 6ème, maison : Griffondor.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je fais, mais ne vous inquiétés pas je ne suis pas encore assez folle que pour penser des choses pareilles sans raison (qui a dit si ?). Je suis en train de m'inscrire sur la liste du club de duel. Car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'adore ça.

Je ne comprends pas mon père qui dit que c'est un cours sans intérêt où les profs sont de gros nul sans cervelle. Il dit qu'il parle d'expérience, mon œil oui ! La seule raison c'est que LUI est nul. Mais passons.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre Emily.

- Althéa, tu ne devrais pas aller rejoindre l'autre préfet pour les rondes ?

- Si, mais de toute façon il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à faire avant 21h.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les élèves à partir de la 4ème doivent rejoindre leur salle commune à cette heure-là, avant, il n'y a que les trois premières années à surveiller, et bien souvent aucun de ceux-là ne connaît plus de trois passages secrets.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Au fait, où dois-tu le retrouver ?

- …

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ! S'exclama Emily.

- Je ne le dirais pas alors.

- Althéa, quand arrêteras-tu de te foutre de tout?

- Rogue n'avait rien marqué sur le papier que j'ai reçu, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Mais vu que c'est William qui me l'a donné, il doit savoir lui.

- Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à le trouver en vitesse.

- Merlin, dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée?

Mais heureusement, j'aperçois William qui vient de quitter la grande salle et monte les escaliers.

- William, tu sais où je dois retrouver celui avec qui je fais ma ronde ?

- Oui.

- Et?

- Je n'ai aucune raisons de te le dire. Mais si tu m'aide, peut-être que j'y trouverais un intérêt.

- Crève.

Il espère quoi? Plutôt arriver en retard que de jouer les marieuses pour ce pleutre!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le tour des préfets de 7ème.

20h10

Je viens de voir les préfets de Griffondor, ce n'est aucun d'eux.

Jay m'a dit que les rondes de ceux de Serdaigle étaient le vendredi et le lundi et j'ai réussi à trouver un des préfets de Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas lui. Donc il me reste les 3 autres préfets de cette maison et les serpentards. Bon tant pis je vais aller faire un tour du côté de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, même si je ne suis pas sensée connaître l'entrée.

Je passe devant la grande salle, tourne à gauche, évite une armure, dépasse Potter qui poireaute devant les sabliers magiques (sa petite copine a dû lui poser un lapin),…Attendez, Potter est aussi préfet !

Je m'arrête de courir et retourne en arrière en reprenant mon souffle.

- Est-ce…que tu… fais la ronde…aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, tu es en retard, dit-il d'un ton qui aurait transformé le calamar géant en glace au calamar.

- Désoler, William a refusé de me dire où j'avais rendez-vous.

Il lève un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai refusé de le caser.

- Pourtant il paraît que ça te réussis, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est sûr que j'ai un certain talent pour ce genre de choses, mais je n'ai pas la vocation et puis, s'il est incapable de draguer, je ne compte pas le faire à sa place.

- Tu en serais surtout bien incapable.

J'ignore son attaque.

- Bon on la fait cette ronde ? On doit se séparer non ? On se retrouve dans combien de temps pour le premier compte-rendu ?

- Dans une heure ici, je fais les 3 premiers étages et les cachots.

- Ok, je fais les autres.

Et nous partons chacun de notre côté.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire que la règle est de se retrouver toutes les demi-heures (quoi ? Vous l'ignoriez ? Bah je vous le dis) mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de moins le voir.

Potter est un glaçon plus froid que l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic. Il a la conversation qui va avec, c'est-à-dire : que dalle ! En plus il me met mal à l'aise (ce qui est assez rare il faut bien l'avouer). Mais bon, je ne vais pas passer ma ronde à vous parler de Potter (il n'y a surtout pas grand-chose à dire).

Salle commune de Griffondor 22h11

Pff, je suis crevée, je viens seulement de rentrer de ma ronde et vu ma forme actuelle, je peux parier qu'un koala est plus énergique que moi (et je peux affirmer qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus paresseux qu'un koala), d'ailleurs je vais me dépêcher d'aller me coucher.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Tiens, Emily m'a attendue, je pense que je n'irai pas coucher tout de suite tout compte fait.

- Pas génial.

- Pourquoi?

- Potter est un gros con et Rusard n'est pas discret.

- Ah, c'est avec lui que tu as fait ta ronde. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est un gros con ? Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de lui.

- Je n'en avais rien à faire jusqu'à ce que je me paie ¾ d'heure d'engueulade façon Rusard.

- Trop proche et qui pue trop de la gueule ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Oui.

- Je te plains.

- Moi aussi.

- Et c'est à cause de Potter ?

- Oui, j'ai eu Rusard aux talons toute la soirée, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi.

- Ce qui est un peu normal, après tous les coups que tu lui as fait depuis ta première année, il devait être persuadé que tu aiderais les élèves au lieu de les mettre en retenue.

- Mais c'est ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas été là. Le problème c'est que Potter et moi ne devions nous retrouver qu'après une heure au lieu d'une demi, chose négligeable pour n'importe qui sauf Rusard (et Rogue si tu n'es pas un Serpentard). Donc j'étais mal.

- Et comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai été dans la zone que Potter devait surveiller et je l'ai cherché en faisant croire que c'était ma ronde.

- Et tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, mais quand j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre discrètement qu'il fallait qu'on se retrouve après une demi-heure, l'imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux à dire que : « Si tu avais de bonnes oreilles tu aurais entendu que tantôt je t'ai dit une heure ! Note que les oreilles n'y sont peut-être pour rien, ça doit tout simplement être la boite crânienne qui n'est pas assez remplie que pour comprendre une information aussi simple. » Imitais-je.

- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, Rusard est sorti de sa cachette et s'est directement mis à nous engueuler. Potter ne l'emportera pas en enfer.

- Tu vas te venger ?

- Moi ? Mais nnnnoooooonnnnn.

Salle de DCFM, 3ème cours de l'après-midi, mardi 16/9

- Faux ! Écoutez-vous en cours miss Finnigan ? Votre incapacité à comprendre la matière me consterne, je n'ai jamais eu d'élève ayant eu T à une simple interrogation de révision !

- Peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'avez jamais enseigné auparavant, répliquais-je (je jure que j'ai essayé de me retenir, mais chez moi c'est un réflexe, quand on me nargue, je réponds).

- Silence ! Où je retire des points à votre maison ! Retourner à votre place !

Je me dépêche de rejoindre ma place à côté d'Emily. Cette prof me tape sur les nerfs.

- Heureusement que certains élèves de cette classe on des compétences moins limitées, monsieur Potter, félicitations. Vous avez optimal.

Je la déteste encore plus. Et Potter qui ose me jeter un regard moqueur ! Mais il ne va pas le garder longtemps, quand on me cherche, on me trouve !

- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez un résumé sur les différents sorts de protection. Faites des efforts miss Finnigan, je ne tolérerais pas un autre T, dit la prof avant que la cloche ne se mette à sonner.

Blablabla, parce qu'elle croit que je le fais exprès ? En plus elle répète ma note depuis le début du cours, histoire que tout le monde le sache... Je suis une calamité en DCFM, et même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, avec le devoir, je vais me rattraper, car je suis peut-être nulle en pratique, mais pour la théorie, même si je ne pige rien, j'ai des points convenables.

- Althéa, me demanda Emily à la sortie du cours, j'ai des recherches à faire pour le devoir d'étude des moldus, est-ce que tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

- Non, j'ai promis à Erika d'aller regarder les sélections de Quidditch avec elle.

- Carole n'y va pas ? S'étonna Emily.

- Si, mais si tu ne te souviens pas, elle a dit plusieurs fois hier qu'elle comptait participer aux sélections.

- Ma sœur veut faire partie de l'équipe, quel est l'intérêt ?

- Le même que le tien quand tu es allée t'inscrire au club de foot en primaire je suppose.

- Il n'y a aucun rapport entre le foot et le Quidditch.

- Évidemment, tu m'excuse, mais je vais la rejoindre.

- À tantôt.

Il est étonnant de constater à quel point Emily peut adorer le foot et à côté de ça, se foutre du Quidditch comme de sa première tétine.

- Te voilà enfin ! S'écria Erika en me voyant arriver.

- Désolée, j'ai un peu parlé avec Emily.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Alex et Matheo nous ont gardé des places.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, Alex, mon grand et imbécile de frère, et …

- Ça va, je sais qui c'est, mais ils peuvent assister aux sélections ?

- Cette année, les sélections de toutes les maisons se font le même jour, donc tout le monde peut regarder.

- Ah, c'est un peu idiot… Tout le monde peut espionner tout le monde.

- Tu n'as pas l'air contente.

- Ce n'est pas grave, allons-y sinon on va manquer le passage de Carole.

- Tu as raison, allons-y, me sourit-elle.

Moi pas contente ? Pas du tout, je vais devoir supporter Potter, ce n'est pas une catastrophe… du moment qu'il se la ferme (autrement dit, **c'est **une catastrophe). Son ton de glaçon et ses cynismes, je m'en passe.

Mais avouons tout de même que ça aurais pu être pire (par exemple Mikaël, un de mes ex : très sympa, très intelligent mais qui a comme idée débile de ressortir avec moi. Si je l'ai largué ce n'est pas pour ressortir avec, il faut être logique).

- Je les vois ! S'écria Erika après 5 minutes passées à les chercher des yeux dans les tribunes.

- OK, allons-y.

Nous nous frayons un passage jusqu'à nos places et au passage j'envoie "sans le faire exprès" mon coude dans le nez de William (qui a dit que je n'étais pas rancunière ?).

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Je suis désolée, dis-je, mais j'ai un peu discuté avec Emily.

Je leur jeter un regard.

- Malefoy n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il fait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, il doit aider pour les sélections, me répondit Erika.

- Ah, ok, je ne savais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, murmura Potter.

- Toujours plus que toi.

- Ça reste à prouver.

- Rien que mes capacités générales sont une preuve que je te suis supérieur.

- Comme en DCFM ? Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il faut bien que je te laisse ma place pour quelque chose, c'est lassant d'être douée.

- Et je suppose que pour les potions aussi c'est lassant.

- La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai des points si bas, c'est que Rogue ne m'aime pas, et puis les tiens le sont encore plus.

- Rogue me hait encore plus que toi, et de toute façon, je suis meilleur que toi en bien d'autres points.

- Ça reste à prouver, quoi par exemple ?

- Le Quidditch.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans l'équipe alors ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Ça ne m'intéressait pas.

- On dit ça, je parie que c'est juste parce que tu es nul, et je parie que c'est le seul sport que tu connais, répliquais-je.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je parie que si.

- Non.

- Arrêtez, soupira Erika.

- Si.

- Non.

- Arrêtez ! hurla Alex.

- Calme tes nerfs Alex, on ne fait que discuter, lui lâche Potter.

- Parce que tu appelles ça discuter?

- Alex, Alex, tu me connais assez que pour savoir que quand je me dispute réellement avec quelqu'un c'est bien pire, dit Potter sereinement.

- Et avoue que c'est plus supportable que les disputes de Jack et Emily, au moins ils ne crient pas, dit Erika.

- Peut-être, mais si je dois supporter leurs disputes en plus de celles de Jack et Emily, je suis mort.

- Á quand l'enterrement ? Demandais-je.

- Pas longtemps si ça continue, pas longtemps…

Salle commune de Griffondor, 19h20

Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : je me suis trompée sur Potter. Je l'ai décrit comme un « glaçon plus froid que l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic et sans aucune conversation ». En réalité, c'est bien un « glaçon plus froid que l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic », on ne peut pas le nier, mais après avoir passé plus de deux heures à côté de lui, je peux dire qu'il a une certaine conversation : ses remarques sont bien senties (bien que celles que nous nous sommes lancées avant les sélections n'étaient pas de haut niveau, je l'admets), il a un sens de l'humour acceptable et surtout il sait lancer des piques !

Pour tout vous dire, j'adore lancer des piques, mais la seule personne qui sait bien les renvoyer est Alysia, la plus grande sœur d'Emily. Malheureusement je ne la vois pas souvent : elle a 21 ans et vient de se trouver un travail de photographe pour la gazette du sorcier.

En tout cas, c'était bien amusant, surtout quand Alex a failli faire une crise cardiaque (je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, étais-ce à cause de nos disputes où du fait que Carole venait de faire une figure particulièrement risquée ?), mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie Potter, disons juste qu'il fera un bon adversaire.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois encore finir mon devoir de Métamorphoses que je dois remettre pour demain, il me reste 30 centimètres à écrire sur les différentes façons d'utiliser un sort d'insonorisation, pas difficile.

Vous dites que c'est quand même beaucoup ? Bah, sûrement, mais j'ai eu personnellement l'occasion de tester les différentes façons de l'utiliser (sur ma famille le plus souvent) : J'ai insonorisé ma chambre (mon père à la salle manie d'écouter au mur quand je téléphone, il essaie toujours de savoir avec qui je sors pour pouvoir, quand il rencontre le garçon en question, le soumettre au "questionnaire parental" avec questions gênantes et indiscrètes en prime : à éviter autant que possible), sur ma sœur (elle a parlé dans le vide pendant une demi-heure avant de se rendre compte que la seule personne qui l'entendait c'était elle-même (mais quand elle l'a annulé, j'ai pu constater que le sort n'avait aucun effet secondaire, au contraire, il m'a semblé qu'elle criait plus fort qu'avant)), celui sur un objet (ça coupe le son d'à peu près tout sauf des beuglantes (dommage…)) et enfin celui sur soi-même (je précise que la formule est différente de celui que j'ai utilisé sur ma sœur et que là c'est moi qui n'entends rien, c'est bien utile les jours où ma mère m'engueule). Je crois que je les ai toutes citées, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à les copier et, accessoirement, changer les exemples. Même si le prof et sympa (bizarre mais sympa), je préfère ne rien risquer.

Grande salle, 17/10, 7h30

Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

Ça fait quand même longtemps un mois, ce n'est pas rien.

Mais, je vous l'annonce, vous n'avez rien manqué : Rogue est toujours aussi débile, la prof de métamorphose toujours aussi barje, Rusard toujours aussi frustré,… Mais amélioration notable : ce dernier a cessé de me filer durant mes rondes.

Ce qui est dommage, c'est que la prof qui devait nous enseigner le duel est tombé malade, conclusion, la première réunion n'a même pas encore eut lieu (mais je peux vous dire en exclusivité (ça a quand même des avantages d'être préfète) qu'ils devraient recommencer à partir de la semaine prochaine).

Sinon, je sais que vous allez dire que je suis parano (et ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux), mais Val Filis est louche. Comment ça je radote ? Oui, peut-être, mais il en sait trop. On dirait qu'il a étudié le dossier de chacun. Ce n'est pas très voyant, mais quand on fait attention, ses remarques et ses conseils sont beaucoup trop précis. Ce n'est peut-être que des hasards, mais je préfère me méfier.

- Althéa, il y a une réunion des préfets ce soir, me dit William en passant en coup de vent derrière ma chaise.

- Reviens ici.

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

Je pourrais me lever, mais je n'en ai pas très envie, donc je préfère utiliser une méthode plus rapide.

- _Accipio_.

- Bam !

- Mais t'est folle !

- Juste un peu cinglé, et puis, c'est entièrement de ta faute, si tu me disais toutes les informations comme tu te dois de le faire, je n'aurais pas dû te faire revenir de cette façon.

- Et que veux-tu savoir de plus ? La couleur des chaussettes que portera Dumbledore ?

- Si tu le sais gardes le pour toi. Personnellement je veux jute savoir le sujet, l'heure et le lieu de la réunion, choses que tu as une étrange tendance à oublier de mentionner quand tu me préviens de ce genre de choses.

- Mais…

- Je pense qu'il est aussi de mon devoir de te rappeler que tes rancunes personnelles ne doivent pas interférer dans ton devoir de préfet : article 12 du règlement des préfets.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas subit un lavage de cerveau. C'est simplement pour pouvoir lui ressortir ça que j'ai survolé le règlement. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir ce genre de règles et vu qu'il est particulièrement fier de son rôle de préfet…

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je dois vraiment t'expliquer comment on lit ?

- Oh arrête !

- Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions ! Où, quand et pourquoi !

- Salle des profs, 20h30, pour parler des rondes qui vont changer à cause des cours de duel.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux !

- Grumf, marmonna-t-il avant de partir.

Au moins, il arrêtera de me faire courir dans toute l'école et j'ai maintenant la preuve que je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège d'attraction sur les êtres vivants.

- Salut, dis Carole en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Elle n'a pas l'aire très en forme.

- Ils ont annoncé les résultats des sélections ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Je suis attrapeuse de réserve.

- Ils ont pris Risers comme attrapeur ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai qu'il est doué, mais si tu es en réserve, c'est que toi aussi. De toute façon, il part l'année prochaine, à ce moment-là c'est toi qui deviendras attrapeuse, et ce n'est pas plus mal de commencer en réserve, tu as le temps de t'intégrer dans l'équipe et de t'entraîner avant de devoir monter sur le terrain.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison voyons.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui.

- Je veux une preuve.

- Je savais que mes conneries te feraient sourire.

- Merci à ton omniscience alors. Elle m'a remonté le moral.

- C'est tout naturel voyons.

- Et je suppose que tu sais aussi que tu as cours de divination pour commencer et que tu n'as pas encore préparé tes affaires de cours.

- C'est toi qui m'as retenue.

- Je pensais plutôt que c'était William.

- Un peu des deux, mais William a eu son compte, dis-je en attrapant un toast avant de me lever, à tantôt.

- Salut.

Ah, divination, pourquoi ai-je choisis ce cours ?

…

…

Pour alléger mon horaire en fait.


	5. Problèmes roses en vue

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : William n'est pas froid, ou du moins…pas tant que ça (c'est la colère qui le rend froid). Entre lui et Althéa, c'est une grande histoire d'incompréhension plutôt qu'un love/hate. Il ne comprend pas qu'Althéa refuse de l'aider à sortir avec Liza et Althéa ne comprend pas qu'il préfère que quelqu'un l'aide à sortir avec la fille pour qui il en pince plutôt que de se déclarer tout seul.

**Aresse**: merci pour ta review, j'essayerais de ne pas oublier de mettre un résumé à chaque chapitre, je suis habituée à mes persos et j'oublie de penser aux pauvres lecteurs qui doivent tous les retenir.

**Owlie Wood** :Je vais répondre par chapitre (c'est plus facile ;).

Intro: je ne vais pas te prendre pour une folle (car on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un de folle quand on en est une sois même).

Mais non, en fait Althéa vient d'un livre de Robin Hobb (les aventuriers de la mer je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr du titre) dont je n'ai même pas lu la moitié car je me suis mise à pleurer quand le beau-frère d'Althéa lui a piqué son bateau (je ne pleure pas souvent quand je lis, mais quand il y a de l'injustice et de la bêtise humaine, c'est plus fort que moi et là le beau-frère ne fait même pas ça par méchanceté ni rien, mais par incompréhension et aussi parce qu'il prend Althéa pour une gamine capricieuse). Et sinon, Cilia vient de Cat's Eyes.

Ch1: Je vais mettre un récapitulatif des persos, il est très demandé (et j'avoue que ce n'est pas sans raisons ;)

Ch2: la progéniture d'Olivier ? mh, c'est une idée… Je ne sais pas si je vais la mettre, car à part les idées générales je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer ni qui va apparaître et à quel moment.

p.s. et quand je dis général, c'est très général.

Je ne me vexe pas car tu as raison, j'ai parfois du mal à bien doser dialogues et narration (ce chapitre est une preuve vu que ce coup s'il y a beaucoup plus de pensées d'Althéa (mais c'est indispensable)). En tout cas j'espère bien m'améliorer!

Ch3: ah, quelqu'un comme moi ! (Qui n'a jamais mis son adresse en entier sur un formulaire avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait-il y avait une case pour chaque partie de la dite adresse ? )

On te prend pour une malade parce que tu dis à tantôt ? En Belgique (ou du moins tout près de chez moi, parce que je doute que les flamands le disent) tout le monde le dit, donc personne ne trouve ça bizarre (je sais, ma logique est imparable lol).

Robins ? Je ne sais de quoi tu parles là…

En tout cas je suis contente de t'avoir fait gagner deux noises lol

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11ans), Carole (15ans) et Alicia (21ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17) : ennemi d'Emily (il n'est pas encore entré dans l'histoire, mais il a déjà été cité plusieurs fois)_

_Matheo Potter (17) : meilleur ami de Jack._

_Alexander Johnson (16) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns(16) : préfet de Griffondor_

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Problèmes roses en vue**

**Salle des professeurs, 21h30**

La réunion est enfin finie ! Et ne venez pas me dire que une heure ce n'est rien du tout, car c'était une heure avec Rogue.

…

Tout de suite il y a moins de monde qui proteste.

C'était terriblement ennuyant, et par égard pour vous (et aussi un peu pour moi), je ne voudrais pas que vous vous endormiez en lisant, je vais éviter de vous le retranscrire.

De toute façon vous connaissez Rogue aussi bien que moi et donc, vous voyez le genre de discours qu'il peut faire. En résumé, nous aurons une liste d'élèves autorisés à rester dehors plus tard les jours où il y aura le club de duel.

C'est une très bonne idée, mais il y a un problème : si on a des rondes pendant le cours de duel, on ne peut pas participer à ceux-ci. Ça veut dire que s'ils sont programmés le jeudi je peux leur dire adieu…c'est injuste. J'ai bien essayé de protesté, mais vous connaissez Rogue, tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est 15 points en moins (note que là, c'est plus tout à fait gagné…), pas génial. Il n'y a qu'une chance sur sept pour que ça tombe ce jour-là, donc je ne dois pas trop m'inquiéter.

Mais maintenant, je vais me dépêcher de rentrer à la salle commune, j'ai prévu de faire une partie de poker explosif avec Emily. On ne mise pas d'argent, juste des chocogrenouilles (ce qui est aussi intéressant selon moi). Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs, parce que sans me vanter, je suis assez forte.

Évidemment, William est déjà parti (il refuse de me parler depuis tantôt, il n'a pas apprécié ma manière de me renseigner) et les autres préfets traînent, donc je vais rentrer toute seule à la salle commune.

Non, je n'ai pas peur de me balader seule (il ne faut pas exagérer), mais même si la solitude n'est pas déplaisante, c'est toujours plus agréable de discuter.

Je m'apprêtais à tourner au bout d'un couloir (celui qui relie l'aile Nord à la classe d'étude des moldus si vous voulez tout savoir) lorsqu'un bruit venant de ma gauche me fit sursauter.

Je n'avais peut-être rien à craindre vu que j'avais une excuse valable pour une fois, mais par réflexe, je me cache derrière une armure.

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, ce n'est ni Rusard ni Rogue, mais le prof de métamorphose, Val…fi... machin chose. Il a l'air drôlement pressé, et passe devant moi sans me remarquer. Vous allez me dire qu'une personne saine d'esprit n'irait jamais suivre un de ses profs à une heure pareille, mais, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne suis pas une personne saine d'esprit.

Je décide donc de le filer, quoi de plus simple ? Il marche vite et est enveloppé dans une cape noire. Conclusion je ne peux le repérer et le suivre que grâce à mon ouïe (qui est loin d'être aussi performant que celles des héros habituels).

Pas pratique, surtout qu'en plus du fait qu'à tout moment je peux me prendre un mur le stresse me donne la désagréable impression d'être suivie et je n'arrive pas bien à me concentrer sur ses pas.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il finit quand même par s'arrêter devant la salle des écoutes, ce qui est assez étonnant vu que je n'ai moi-même découvert cette salle qu'à la fin de l'année dernière.

Elle a été particulièrement dure à trouver, car elle n'apparaît que les nuits de nouvelles lunes.

De plus même si on réussit à y rentrer elle paraît tout à fait ordinaire et on risque fort de repartir sans savoir ce que l'on a manqué.

Car elle permet de communiquer avec qui l'on veut par la cheminée (oui, je sais que vous connaissez tous la poudre de cheminette et vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas exceptionnel, mais je parie que vous ignorez que depuis la grande guerre il est impossible de communiquer avec qui que ce soit depuis les cheminées de Poudlard à part celle du directeur et que les conversations échangées par celle-ci sont extrêmement contrôlées). Quoi qu'il en soit, ce prof qui n'est même pas là depuis un mois connaît son existence (moi jalouse ? Ne dites pas n'importe quoi).

Discrètement, j'entrouvre la porte de sorte que je ne peux peut-être pas voir, mais au moins entendre ce qui s'y passe.

- L'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda une voix inconnue.

- Pas encore, répondis Val Filis.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, un retard ne te sera pas accordé.

- Je sais, mais elle est bien cachée.

- T tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir avec de telles excuses !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je retournerais tout le château s'il faut pour la retrouver.

- Tu as intérêt : fouille, retourne, saccage s'il le faut, mais trouve-la.

J'aurais bien continué à écouter, mais un miaulement rauque (si si, je vous jure qu'il était rauque) me fait sursauter.

Je me suis directement mise à cavaler quand j'ai vu que c'était miss Teigne (je ne risquais pas grand-chose vu qu'étrangement elle avait les yeux fixés sur le portrait d'un ancien ministre de la magie (il a un petit air à la Rusard, elle doit être en admiration devant lui, beurk)).

J'ai couru jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame qui, je cite "en a marre de ces petits impertinents qui osent la déranger à tout moment du jour où de la nuit et qui ont autant de respect pour les règles qu'une harpie" (sympa pour la comparaison).

- Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda Emily en me voyant rentrer essoufflée.

- Tu me connais, j'ai fait un petit tour avant de rentrer.

- Oui, j'imagine parfaitement le genre de "tour" que tu as pu faire.

- Tu joues quand même ?

- Oui, une petite partie avant de monter me coucher.

De toute façon, contre toi, la partie ne dure jamais longtemps.

Dortoir, 01h36

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et tout ça à cause de cette foutue discussion que j'ai surprise tantôt. Je me demande avec qui Val Filis parlait, et surtout qui est ce « elle » ? Objet ou personne ? On dirait bien que quelqu'un dirige le prof, et quoi que cette personne cherche, ça doit être très important. Et si c'était pour un mage noir ? Peut-être même un anciens mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Aller voir Mc Gonagall ?

Non, je me vois mal lui dire : « hé ! Vous savez ce qui est ironique ? Votre prof de défenses contre les forces du mal travail pour des ex-mangemorts et s'apprête à tuer tout Poudlard ».

Elle ne me croira pas après tout ce que je lui ai déjà raconté pour essayer d'échapper à des retenues.

Il me faut plus de renseignement, après, peut-être que je pourrais aller voir McGonagall.

Pour le moment il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour avoir des renseignements : le filer. Ou encore mieux, fabriquer un mouchard.

Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué, un peu de technologie moldue pour le construire, de sortilèges de métamorphose pour le faire fonctionner et…de défense contre les forces du mal pour pouvoir le dissimuler.

O.K., ça tombe à l'eau, je me contenterais de le filer. Et je ne peux même pas en parler à Emily.

Premièrement, elle ne voudra pas m'aider.

Deuxièmement elle ira directement parler à Val Filis pour savoir si c'est vrai (ce qui est totalement idiot vu qu'il mentira et qu'après nous serons découvertes (et accessoirement mises en première sur sa liste de personnes à trucider)).

Troisièmement, elle n'est pas assez discrète (j'ai essayé une fois de sortir après le couvre-feu avec elle et j'ai juré de ne plus jamais le faire. Ce n'est pas contre elle, mais elle a peur des araignées, et quand Rogue est passé, elle a carrément refusé de se cacher derrière une tapisserie, conclusion : 5 heures à récurer des chaudrons et 40 points en moins).

De toute façon, une nuit blanche ne m'éclaircira pas l'esprit, au contraire. La meilleur chose que j'ai à faire est encore de dormir (ou du moins essayer).

Grande salle, 8h06, lundi 20/10

Vous savez ce que j'ai le plus envie de faire en ce moment ? Étriper Rogue.

Ce mec (si on peut qualifier ce détritus de mec) est une ordure ! Son but dans la vie ? Faire du tort aux autres. Il s'est bien foutu de nous.

En fait, la réunion de vendredi soir, qui a été ordonnée par Mc Gonagall, devait servir à décider du jour le plus propice aux cours de duel. Mais Rogue, bien évidemment, n'en a rien dit et a décidé tout seul ! Étrangement, devinez quel jour c'est ? Oui, vous avez raison, le jeudi.

Bien sûr j'ai (encore) essayé de protester, mais à ce rythme-là, d'ici la fin de l'année il n'y aura plus de points au sablier de Griffondor.

Donc, j'ai décidé de marquer mon mécontentement d'une façon…différente.

Mais bon, là je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'en parler, je commence par métamorphose et étrangement, depuis ce même vendredi, je fais tout pour ne pas le contrarier.

D'ailleurs, Emily trouve ça bizarre et passe son temps à me taquiner avec mon soi-disant faible pour le prof.

Évidemment, elle me connaît assez bien pour savoir que c'est n'importe quoi, mais son but est de me faire céder et que je lui parle. Et ça finira par arriver, c'est inévitable.

- Althéa.

- Oui ?

- Et si tu commençais à transformer ta souris, parce que ce n'est pas pour dire, mais le cours a déjà commencé, me répond Emily.

- Oups, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oui, j'avais cru remarqué…

- Et on doit en faire quoi de la souris ?

- Miss Finnigan et miss Thomas, je vous dérange ? Demanda le prof qui venait d'arriver derrière Emily.

Je dois vraiment répondre ce que je pense ?

- Non, répondit Emily, Althéa me posait juste une question sur le cours.

- Et quelle est cette question que je puisse l'aider ?

Bravo Emily, tu sais que tu as l'art de m'attirer des ennuis ? …

- Elle me demandait juste comment prononcer la formule.

…Heureusement que tu sais m'en sortir.

En chemin pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Althéa, qu'est ce qui se passe ces temps-ci ?

- Mais rien voyons.

- Tu peux te taire, mais ne me ment pas s'il te plait ! S'énerva Emily.

- Excuse-moi, répondis-je penaude.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Les cours de duel ? Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Rogue ? Potter ?

- Potter ? Je comprends tes autres hypothèses, mais pas celle-là.

- D'après Alex vous avez passé les sélections à vous disputer, alors comme tu fais tes rondes avec lui, j'ai pensé que peut-être… Dit-elle avec un air du genre « dis-moi tout de ton nouveau béguin ».

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Potter, c'est juste que ces derniers temps, je suis assez préoccupée, ça va passer, répondis-je fermement.

- J'espère.

- En fait, c'est…à propos de Val Filis.

- Oh, Althéa, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Son comportement est normal et tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Relaxe-toi et oublies-le.

- Mais hier…

- Mais hier rien, il a été tout à fait normal. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard pour les cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Il ne le remarquera même pas.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Cours de Potion, cachots, 15h16

- Grasswood, vous appelez ça une potion ? Même une première année ne commettrait pas une erreur pareille, pour une préfète, vous êtes bien stupide. 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle, s'exclama Rogue en passant à côté du chaudron de Livia.

Ce qui, précisons-le, est injuste. La potion de Livia n'avait pas encore la couleur voulue car elle s'apprêtait à mettre le dernier ingrédient dans la potion. Maintenant il est en train de se diriger vers le chaudron de Potter, qui est deux rangées devant moi. Mais à Potter, ce n'est pas des points qu'il retirera (il ne voudrait surtout pas faire perdre Serpentard) il le mettra donc directement en retenue.

Et je peux même vous assurer que cette fois-ci il aura plus d'une retenue. Son chaudron est en train de fondre ! Il y a un liquide verdâtre et peu appétissant qui se déversé par la brèche sur Rogue. Potter, lui a eu le temps de s'éloigner, il n'a rien reçu (dommage, le résultat aurait marrant).

Mais la potion n'était pas inoffensive, chacun sait que si on rajoute de la mandragore à la potion de renflement, cela donne un colorant très puissant (et quasiment impossible à enlever). Et si, plus particulièrement, on utilise de la mandragore du Bengale, la couleur est… comment dire… assez voyante, assez…rose (NDA : c'est un classique, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher).

Et Rogue a pu constater l'efficacité de la potion. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas très content.

- POTTER !

- Mais monsieur…

VOUS AUREZ UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUES... NON, EN FAIT CE SERA DEUX! APPRENNEZ Á SURVEILLER VOS CHAUDRONS PAR MERLIN !

Tout a fonctionné comme prévu.

- ET MISS FINNIGAN VOUS REJOINDRA POUR AVOIR OSÉ JETER LA MANDRAGORE DANS VOTRE CHAUDRON EN ME CROYANT ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR NE PAS L'AVOIR REMARQUÉ !

Oups, je suis mal barrée, tout le monde me regarde en rigolant (ils se foutent de Rogue, mais tout de même), Emily lève les yeux au ciel, Malefoy a son foutu sourire en coin et Potter a l'air de m'en vouloir légèrement (trèèèèèès légèrement). On dirait que ses yeux sont deux mitraillettes particulièrement bien huilées (et je parie qu'il doit avoir quelques hangars de munitions).

Je commence presque à regretter d'avoir choisis son chaudron plutôt que celui de Losiera. C'est peut-être un peu gros que pour me venger d'une engueulade de Rusard.

En fait, …non. Rusard pue tellement de la gueule que c'est bien fait.

Bah, un ennemi de plus, un ennemi de moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose, quoi que…c'est quand même de Potter qu'on parle.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment et je me précipite hors de la classe, histoire d'éviter Potter et Rogue (par contre j'entends très bien le sympathique : "VOS RETENUES COMMENCERONT LE SAMEDI 14 À 18H NE SOYEZ PAS EN RETARD SINON JE DOUBLE VOS HEURES!").

Maintenant, j'ai sortilège avec Flitwick. Un cours que je n'ai (heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs) pas avec Potter. Je ne l'ai pas non plus avec Emily, mais dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir.

En fait, c'est parce que j'ai pris 5 heures de sortilèges en option.

C'est beaucoup, mais c'est indispensable si je veux devenir leveuse de sort à Sainte Mangouste.

Je sais que c'est assez surprenant vu que d'habitude c'est moi qui jette les sorts, mais ne dit-on pas que les voleurs font les meilleurs aurors ? (phrase idiote, mais véridique)

De toute façon, je devrais plutôt penser à trouver une solution pour survivre à Potter avant d'envisager mon avenir. J'avoue que ce n'était pas très malin de faire ça, mais j'avais promis de me venger, et j'ai l'habitude de tenir mes promesses. En plus il faut avouer que c'était bien trouvé quand même. On appelle ça faire d'une pierre deux coups. Rogue se ramasse la potion et Potter la retenue et tout ça incognito ! (Enfin, …ça aurait été incognito si Rogue ne m'avait pas vue). Mais maintenant, je suis mal.

Salle commune de Griffondor, 18h30

- C'était débile, répéta Erika pour la quinzième fois.

- Pas tant que ça, si je ne m'étais pas fait prendre, ça aurait même pu être très futé, répliquais-je.

- Mais tu t'es fait prendre.

- Effectivement.

- C'était stupide.

- Tu sais, stupide, débile, c'est kif kif bourricot, répliquais-je.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

- C'est quand même lui qui a commencé en se moquant de moi.

- Et c'était très mature de répondre de cette façon.

- Il ne l'est pas plus que moi je te signal.

- Je m'en fiche, tu vas aller t'excuser !

- Bien sûr, tu as parfaitement raison…tu crois encore au père Noël ?

Moi, aller m'excuser ? Qu'elle continue de rêver ! Je ne m'excuse que quand j'ai entièrement et définitivement tort. Hors ici, les torts sont partagés (j'ai peut-être la plus grosse part, mais ils sont partagés quand même). Donc : je ne m'excuse pas !


	6. Ronde où espionnage?

**Owlie wood**: ce n'est pas grave si tu fais de longues reviews, j'aime beaucoup ça (j'ai remarqué que toi aussi tu avais cette étrange maladie de mettre de partout lol)

Pour la progéniture d'Olivier, je te comprend (qui n'a pas envie de caser ses persos préférés dans toutes les fics qu'il voit (personnellement, j'ai même parfois envie d'aller moi même dans les fics pour botter les fesses de certains persos trop contrariants à mon gout) .

Pour les Robins des bois, j'ai déjà entendu leur noms, mais à part ça...

Sinon, pour les cours de Rogue, il n'en a pas souffert tant que ça (même si Althéa fait une farce de temps à autre, elle n'est quand même pas comme les jumeaux Weasley, disons juste que sa réputation vient du fait qu'elle fasse croire à tout le monde qu'elle ne pense qu'à faire des blagues et aussi qu'elle n'arrive pas à se coucher tôt, c'est pour ça qu'elle a commencé à sortir e la salle commune le soir.

**Ann'Onyme** les retenues, je les avais légèrement oublié celles-là (ne me regardez pas tous comme ça!)

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11ans), Carole (15ans) et Alicia (21ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17) : ennemi d'Emily (il n'est pas encore entré dans l'histoire, mais il a déjà été cité plusieurs fois)_

_Matheo Potter (17) : meilleur ami de Jack._

_Alexander Johnson (16) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns(16) : préfet de Griffondor_

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Ronde ou espionnage ?**

**Mercredi 11 octobre**

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je surveille Val Filis, et je n'ai rien trouvé de bien intéressant. Vous saviez que son chat s'appelle Yucca ? Ça vous passionne, c'est évident. J'aurais eu trop de difficultés à le filer toutes les nuits, donc je ne l'ai encore fait que deux fois. Il a corrigé des copies et… corrigé des copies.

J'ai même essayé de me renseigner sur lui grâce à Lavande.

Lavande est la meilleure amie de tante Parvati (la mère d'Emily) et elle travaille au service de régulation des naissances magiques. En clair c'est dans son département que sont conservés tous les actes de naissances de tous les sorciers nés au Royaume-Uni et elle a aussi accès aux dossiers judiciaires (pas officiellement, mais elle a des contacts et elle adore espionner).

Ce qui est bien avec elle, c'est qu'elle ne pose pas de questions et qu'elle ne va pas tout rapporter à ma mère ou à ma tante. Grâce à elle personne ne sera au courant. Elle a accepté de me donner une copie de l'acte de Val Filis sans problème à condition que ce ne soit pas pour faire une blague dangereuse (bien qu'elle ait précisé que si c'était pour une petite blague elle cautionnerait en échange de photos).

Le vrai problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas sur les listes. Le seul Tyriel Val Filis répertorié sur celles-ci est né il y a environ 750 ans en Cornouaille et le prof est trop beau que pour avoir dans les 750 balais.

Conclusion: il n'est pas anglais. À y réfléchir c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas le type anglais, même s'il n'a aucun accent. C'est seulement bien dommage car Lavande ne saurait pas m'aider vu qu'il est né hors de Grande-Bretagne. Reste à trouver d'où il vient alors.

Europe ? Ou alors carrément un autre continent ? Peut-être même qu'il a été élevé par un fakir brésilien qui lui a appris le kung-fu sur le bord du Nil pendant que sa femme (au fakir) chassait le canard.

Bon, j'arrête de dire (penser) des bêtises. N'empêche que j'ignore toujours tout de lui (à part le nom de son chat, mais sérieusement, qui ça intéresse ?).

Sinon, Erika a fini par arrêter de me faire la morale (heureusement pour mes pauvres petites oreilles). Et j'ai même réussi à éviter Potter. Mais j'avoue que pour la ronde de jeudi dernier j'ai eu dur. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à me faire mettre en retenue par Sinistra ce soir-là (ce n'est pas très glorieux d'avoir interrompu un de mes cours préférés, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort).

Par contre, demain soir je n'aurais pas le choix. Je suis morte.

Le dis lendemain soir, dix minutes avant le début de la ronde

C'est écœurant.

Vous savez ce qui est en train de se dérouler en ce moment ?

…

…

Non ? (je ne considère pas le "tu vas te faire massacrer" comme une réponse (et en plus ce n'est pas ça))

…  
…

J'attends tranquillement pour me faire décapiter alors que je pourrais être au club de duel et m'éclater. Curieux choix que la décapitation me direz-vous vu que cette pratiques n'est plus trop à la mode depuis quelques siècles, mais Potter n'est pas un être très évolué. Ça lui correspond assez le trouve.

En tout cas, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive pour que vous ayez une démonstration en live. Et là, je vais vous sortir le traditionnel "quand on parle du loup", parce que justement il vient d'arriver.

- Bon, puisque tu es là, je vais pouvoir y aller… Tentais-je en tentant de m'éclipser.

- Reste ici, répondit-il avec un air digne de…heu…de quelqu'un de très blasé (quoi ? C'est dure de faire des comparaisons valables dans cette situation).

- J'en serais ravie, mais…

- Tais-toi.

Oula, il garde son sang-froid. Mauvais signe. Il est plus facile de manipuler quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sang-froid (mais si je voulais quelqu'un comme ça je n'aurais pas dû m'attaquer à un serpentard…).

- Quel était ton intérêt de faire exploser MON chaudron?

- Tu n'y vas as par quatre chemins, dis-je, tu aurais au moins pu commencer par un petit « je vais te tuer ». C'est pourtant un grand class…

- Répond.

- Bah, si tu insistes. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne supporte pas qu'on se foute ouvertement de moi, c'est une question d'honneur de me venger.

- Parce que je me suis foutu de toi ouvertement?

- Oui, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Juste pour ça?

- Non, il y a aussi la magnifique engueulade puante de Rusard à laquelle tu peux rajouter le magnifique sarcasme mettant en doute mes capacités mentales.

- Et tu n'as pas l'impression de faire un peu dans la démesure ?

Heuuuu… Peut-être mais je ne vais certainement pas le lui avouer.

- Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, j'utilise toujours les grands moyens, dis-je fièrement.

Il lève un sourcil.

- De plus c'était surtout une vengeance vis à vis de Rogue. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé en rose, continuais-je.

- Ose affirmer que si je ne m'étais pas écarté j'aurais été épargné.

- Tu l'aurais été, mais tu ne l'es pas. Ça change tout.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Et grâce à toi je vais quand même obtenu deux semaines de retenues! Tu ne pouvais pas choisir le chaudron de quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi tu n'attaques jamais que les serpentards?

- Faux. Il m'arrive aussi d'attaquer Losiera – qui est à serdaigle si tu l'as oublié. Certes elle a un tempérament de serpent, mais bon. Et puis attaquer serpentard c'est frapper Rogue. Il est tellement fier de ses petits serpentins. En plus si j'avais attaqué un autre serpentard le sablier de Griffondor serait en négatif.

- Saches que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser faire sans réagir.

- J'ai peur, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu devrais, tu le comprendras bien vite.

- C'est ça.

- Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Sinon, pour en revenir à la ronde, je m'occupe des trois étages supérieurs, continua-t-il avec son insupportable air blasé.

- Non. Tu fais les cachots.

- Et pourquoi?

- C'est le meilleur endroit pour les serpentards, répliquais-je.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais le plus facile.

- Si tu veux je fais les quatre étages du haut, mais je ne veux pas faire les cachots.

- Si tu insistes.

Et il part sans un mot, ne se retournant qu'au bout du couloir pour me lancer :

- Juste au passage, le rose c'est un grand classique. Je m'attendais à un peu mieux de la part de la "trouble-fête " de Poudlard. Mais il est vrai qu'avec un cerveau réduit à un seul neurone, la créativité est limitée, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Ça c'est la meilleure! Il ose critiquer ma vengeance! Quel culot!

**Plus tard**

Si j'ai insisté pour avoir les étages du haut, ce n'est pas sans raison. Je dois passer la soirée à patrouiller, alors autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose : je vais continuer de surveiller Val Filis. Son bureau se trouve au troisième étage, d'où mon insistance.

Quant à Potter, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de sa pseudo-vengeance pour le moment. Val Filis a fini par quitter son bureau et j'ai réussi à le suivre sans me faire repérer jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Tiens, il vient de s'arrêter, je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il cache!

- Chocogrenouille.

Et oui, il cache des... attendez, il doit y avoir un problème...

Hé zut. Il entre dans le bureau de McGonagal! (je suppose qu'elle a choisi le mot de passe en l'honneur de Dumbledore).

En tout cas, s'il a quelque chose à cacher, ce n'est sûrement pas dans le bureau de Mc Go que j'aurais une chance découvrir ce que c'est. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller terminer ma ronde.

Je devrais me dépêcher de remonter, j'ai entendu Ted Crawlin dire qu'il comptait inviter Sidney à faire un tour (étrangement, je crois ça se finira à la tour d'astronomie). Comme je n'aime pas Ted, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour du côté de la tour d'astronomie, histoire de m'amuser un peu.

SPAF!

- Ouch.

- Tu ne sais pas regarder où tu vas?

- Potter?

- Non, le pape! Réplique-t-il agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Ca fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche!

- Et pourquoi? Je te signale que tu dois faire les cachots! Lui répondis-je excédée.

- Est-ce que tu n'as pas de cervelle où tu le fait exprès?

- De nous deux, je te signale que c'est toi qui as le moins de cervelle vu que tu es incapable de répondre à une question.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la réponse te regarde, dit « Monsieur Tête-de-mule ».

- Généralement quand quelqu'un me cherche il y a une raison.

**- **Oui, mais ne prend pas tout pour une généralité! Salut, je retourne à ma ronde.

Et il me laisse en plan.

- Non mais il est taré ce type! Qu'il aille se faire soigner! M'exclamais-je pour moi-même.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à crier dans les couloirs à une heure pareille miss Finnigan?

Ahhhh! Crise cardiaque. Je ne suis pas particulièrement peureuse, mais quand on me surprend comme ça et qu'en plus la personne qui me surprend n'est autre que le gars que je filais, il y a de quoi avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Heu, non.

- Au moins c'est clair, répondit Val Filis.

- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire professeur.

- Mais vous l'avez dit.

- Je crois qu'il serait inutile de nier.

- Il me semble également. Savez-vous quelle est la sanction pour les élèves qui sortent après le couvre-feu?

- Oui, répondis-je avec assurance.

- Et vous sortez quand même?

- Je suis préfète et c'est le jour de ma ronde.

- Vraiment?

- C'est si étonnant?

- Vu votre réputation, oui.

- Ah, mais si je le suis c'est à cause de vos collègues. Je pense qu'ils ont essayé de me "civiliser".

- Vu comme vous avez crié après monsieur Potter, je doute qu'ils aient réussi, répondit-il sceptique.

- Moi aussi.

-...

-...

-...

- Bon, moi j'ai une ronde à finir, dis-je pour échapper à la situation.

- Miss Finnigan?

- Heu, oui?

- Non, rien.

Et il repart sans un mot de plus.

Il est bizarre. Mais pas autant que Potter. Il a vraiment cru être crédible ? S'il est toujours aussi doué pour mentir je le plains. Surtout qu'il lui aurait suffi de dire que j'étais en retard pour le rendez-vous (maintenant, on se voit toutes les demi-heures, mais aucun rapport avec Rusard, hein!) mais il a fait la chose la plus débile que je connaisse: changer d'avis en plein milieu de son mensonge. La pire des bourdes.

Bon, à noter sur ma liste des choses à découvrir entre Val Filis et le passage du 5ème étage dont Jay parlais : pourquoi Potter m'a menti.


	7. Nymphporte quoi

**Ann O'Nyme** non, je n'ai pas arrêté, disons juste que je me suis légèrement laissée distraire sinon, pour Althea et Matheo, ... je crois qu'on voit un peu mieux les choses ce chapitre-ci (du moins en ce qui concerne Matheo) enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça tout compte fait...

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily (il n'est pas encore entré dans l'histoire, mais il a déjà été cité plusieurs fois)_

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns (16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor_

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Nymphporte quoi**

**Lundi 16 octobre**

J'ai une légère envie de tuer Rogue… Après tout s'il avait un minimum d'humour il ne m'aurait pas collé de retenue… Bon peut-être que si…

Et le pire c'est quand on sait ce qu'il a prévu pour mes retenues. Il a dû s'éclater à faire le planning : aujourd'hui je dois nettoyer la salle des trophées (là il s'est pas foulé), demain, laver le couloir du hall (comme ça tout le monde pourra se foutre de moi, je parie que c'est son but), après-demain, retenue dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse (celle-là est potable, elle ne terrifie que les premières et deuxièmes),… Enfin bref, je ne veux pas y aller.

À ça s'ajoute le souci Potter. J'avoue que je l'ai sous-estimé, et je ne rigole pas. Il est bel et bien capable de se venger, et bien avec ça! Le pire c'est que je n'ai aucune preuve contre lui. Pourtant je doute qu'un griffondor ait ensorcelé mon réveil pour qu'il vienne me cogner la tête à deux heures du matin. Idem pour les biscottes qui glissaient de ma main aujourd'hui au déjeuner. Je n'ai pas pu en manger une seule et en plus elles ont toutes fini sur ma robe. J'ai eu 10 points en moins pour mon retard car j'ai dû aller me changer. Mais le pire a sans doute été cet après-midi, quand ma chaise s'est mise à léviter en cours de sortilège et que j'en suis tombée (précisons que nous lancions un sort de lévitation et que tout le monde a cru que c'était dû à une erreur de ma part).

Bref, Matheo Potter n'est pas un débutant en la matière : il fait de petites choses indétectables mais épuisantes.

Rien que le fait qu'il ait réussi à pénétrer dans la salle commune de Griffondor et à monter au dortoir des filles en est une énorme preuve.

Évidemment, je ne me suis pas non plus laissée faire (il ne faut pas exagérer) et il a lui aussi remarqué que je ne suis pas une débutante.

Il a pu dire bonjour à de très beaux crapauds violets (je devrais plutôt dire bonne nuit, car "œil pour œil, dent pour dent" : ils sont apparus à deux heures du matin) ainsi qu'au calamar géant. Quel maladroit, il a dérapé en se rendant au cours de DCFM. Malefoy ne s'est toujours pas remis de son fou rire.

Splang! (bruit de la main de Rogue sur la table alors que je rentre dans la salle des trophées pour ma retenue)

- 10 points en moins. Maintenant que miss Finnigan nous honore enfin de sa présence, vous allez pouvoir commencer.

Mais j'ai dix minutes d'avance !

- Comme vous le savez, vous allez nettoyer la salle des trophées. Il est bien sûre évident que vous n'aurez pas vos baguettes et que vous ne sortirez PAS de cette salle avant d'avoir terminé. Je vous confie à Mr Rusard.

Et hop! Rusard apparaît comme par magie derrière nous.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il avec un air digne de Losiera (c'est à dire comme s'il avait quelque chose de particulièrement volumineux planté dans le derrière).

Mais bon, là je dérape légèrement du sujet principal.

- Potter, vous commencez par les trophées de Quidditch.

Ah, le pauvre, il y en a une tonne.

- Finnigan, les insignes de préfets.

Il y en a encore plus que de trophées de Quidditch...

1h05 plus tard

frotte... frotte... frotte... frotte.

Ça fait trois fois que Rusard me fait recommencer l'insigne de Lily Evans! Elle était préfète en chef il y a plus de quarante ans. Au moins, je l'aurais retenu. L'intérêt? Aucun!

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de Lily Evans moi? Je m'excuse auprès d'elle, mais c'est vrai.  
Quelle idée d'être préfète aussi!

- Miss Finnigan, que faites-vous?

- Je remets l'insigne dans la vitrine.

- Parce que vous trouvez qu'elle est propre?

- Oui.

Il commence à l'examiner sous tous les angles.

- Retournez au travail!

Ça veut dire qu'elle était propre, mais le jour où Rusard avouera un truc pareil sera celui du mariage d'Emily et de Jack Malefoy.

Bon, passons à l'insigne suivant: Remus Lupin.

Son nom me dit quelque chose, ce n'était pas un ancien prof de mes parents?

- Un canon narcissique idiot et qui se la pétait comme pas possible je pense.

- Miss Finnigan, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?

- Je nettoie cet insigne monsieur.

- Dois-je vous apprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de parler à un insigne pour le nettoyer?

Mazette, j'ai parlé tout haut?

- Oh, vous m'enlevez une énorme illusion.

- 10 points en moins. La prochaine fois, gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous, remettez-vous au travail!

Bon, ça aurais pu être pire, mais il faut sérieusement que j'arrête de parler toute seule. C'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale.

Frotte... Frotte... Frotte... Toc... Toc.

- Entrez.

Je me retourne pour voir McGonagal se glisser dans la pièce.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur? Demanda Rusard.

- Peeves a encore fait des dégâts au 4ème étage.

- Je ne peux pas y aller, je surveille une retenue.

- Et bien renvoyez les dans leurs salles communes, ils en ont fait assez pour ce soir.

- Si vous voulez, répondit Rusard en râlant, vous avez entendu! Allez-y!

Je ne me fis pas prier pour sortir en vitesse.

- Je peux savoir de qui tu parlais? Dit une vois derrière moi.

- Quand ça Potter?

- Pendant la retenue, c'est qui ce canon?

- En quoi ça te regarde, t'es pas ma mère que je sache.

- Alors, j'en déduis que tu parlais de Rusard.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu fantasme sur lui que c'est le cas de tout le monde!

- Alors, tu parlais de moi, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Remus Lupin.

- Hein?

- Je t'ai répondu, je parlais de Remus Lupin!

- Remus n'est ni narcissique ni stupide! Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles!

Oula, point sensible, mais au moins il réagit (comme quoi il n'y a que quand je n'essaye pas de l'énerver que je réussi).

- C'était un prof de mes parents! En... deuxième je pense.

- Évidemment! Quand on a le cerveau d'un canard wc fossilisé... En deuxième année ils ont eu Lockar. Narcissique stupide et prétentieux. Remus n'est pas comme ça!

- Parce que tu le connais personnellement je présume?

- Effectivement, il est comme un oncle pour moi!

- Oh, ça va, j'étais pas sensée savoir.

- Même le foutu canard wc fossilisé aurais compris que je le connaissais! Continua-t-il à s'énerver.

Retenir : ne jamais toucher aux gens auxquels Potter tient.

- De quel droit oses-tu m'insulter comme tu le fait!

- Je fais ce que je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu as à toujours te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas!  
- Ca c'est la meilleure! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui es venu me parler. Tu oses dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Mais regarde toi avant de parler! M'énervais-je.

Sans un mot, vert de rage (au figuré bien entendu), Potter se retourne et part en marmonnant des trucs qui, j'en suis sûre, ne sont pas à mon avantage.

Bah, c'est son problème. J'ai plus important à faire, comme aller glander dans la salle commune par exemple.  
- In nocte mea lucerna, dis-je à la grosse dame.

- Déjà là? Me demanda tranquillement Emy en me voyant entrer.

- Peeves a fait du grabuge au 4e, répondis-je en me penchant pour regarder la partie de stratego (le jeu préféré d'Emy) qu'elle était en train de jouer contre William.

- Oui...Peeves, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça? M'étonnais-je.

- Pas moi, non.

- Alors qui?

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda William en se mêlant (encore) de ce qui ne le regardait pas.  
- Des craies ensorcelées qui se baladaient au 4ème étage, dit Emily.

Je me demande pourquoi Emy lui dit ça, car dire en parler à William, c'est tout bonnement dénoncer le coupable aux profs. D'ailleurs, comment elle sait que ce sont des craies qui volent?

- Qui a fait ça? Qui que ce soit, il est de mon devoir de préfet de l'arrêter. Et toi, dit-il en me montrant magistralement du doigt, tu as intérêt à ne pas intervenir.

- T'inquiète, jamais je ne dénoncerais quelqu'un qui as raccourci une de mes retenues.

- Même Malefoy? Me demanda Emy.

- Lui autant qu'un autre. Tu penseras à me rappeler de lui demander quel sort il a utilisé.

- Je le savais! S'exclama William en se précipitant vers la sortie.

- Et tu comptes expliquer ça comment, dis-je calmement.

- Que veux-tu dire? S'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Tu comptes leur dire quoi? « Bonjour, j'ai un super cafard pour vous: je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je tiens d'Emily Thomas que Jack Malfoy, son pire ennemi, a fait voler des craies au 4e étage. Alors, vous allez le punir et m'assurer la place de préfet en chef l'année prochaine? »

- Je te déteste, dit-il en se réinstallant en face d'Emy. Bon, tu joues aujourd'hui ou demain ? grogna-t-il à Emy.

- Mais moi aussi je t'adore Willou chéri, dis-je en riant.

- Grrrrr.

À ce moment, Alex et Carole entrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Alex, que fais-tu là? Tu n'es pas censé être à Serdaigle? Parce que je ne pense pas que Mc Go ait allongé les mots de passe juste pour le plaisir d'entendre du Baudelaire.

- Oh tais-toi un peu Althéa et explique moi ce que tu as fait, grogna Alex.

Ouch, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

- Les craies ce n'est pas moi, c'est Malefoy.

- Je me moque des craies, je te parle de Matheo!

- Ah, lui. Je lui ai juste fait remarqué que j'en avais marre qu'il se mêle de mes affaires. Enfin... en gros.  
- Tu veux dire en très gros.

- Si tu veux, pourquoi?

Alex se tu.

- On est en retenue répondit Carole à sa place.

- Quoi? Dis-je sans comprendre.

- C'est simple, mon meilleur ami m'a mis en retenue! S'écria Alex. Et arrête de te marrer comme une débile, ce n'est pas marrant! En plus je parie que c'est de ta faute!

- Arf... il... ah ah... il t'a foutu... ah ah ah... en retenue…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si marrant!

- Moi si… Ah ah. Le glaçon Potter s'est transformé en dragon, a-t-on gagné au change?

- Hein? Fit Emily en me regardant comme si j'étais folle.

- Je me demandais s'il était assez humain pour ressentir des émotions. J'ai ma réponse, continuais-je toujours pliée en deux.

- Tu en doutais? Répliqua Alex.

- Presque.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne sais pas cacher tes émotions que tout le monde est comme ça.

- Sûrement, mais pour lui, c'est différent.

- Et en quoi?

- Habituellement, les personnes qui cachent leurs émotions évitent de se mêler des affaires des autres.  
- Matheo est curieux, mais je te signale que tu es pire que lui, et de loin, répliqua Alex.

- Sûrement, mais je ne le cache pas moi. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une douche à prendre, bye.  
Je commençai à partir, puis, me retournant:

- Au fait Alex, tu diras à ton ami mister dragon qu'il ment mal.

0h36... ... ... ... 0h43... ... ... ...1h03... ... ...

Et une insomnie de plus, autant me lever. J'enfile rapidement une de mes robes et quitte la tour Griffondor discrètement.

Bon, je vais où moi maintenant? Pourquoi pas dans le parc, la lune est presque pleine: on voit son reflet dans le lac, je trouve ça magnifique.

couic... couic.

Alerte : c'est le bruit des vieilles chaussures pourries de Rusard! Je tourne vite vers l'escalier du 3e étage pour lui échapper. Heureusement il tourne vers la tour sud.

Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a de la lumière qui sort de cette pièce là-bas... C'est plus fort que moi, je me rapproche discrètement.

- ...sède.

- C'est faux.

- Tu crois? Parce que moi je peux t'assurer que depuis 600 ans on entend que ça : Anthéa par-ci, Anthéa par-là, nymphe d'un côté, nymphe de l'autre.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai!

- A qui penses-tu faire croire ça Tyriel?

Merde, c'est le prof de défense! M'écriais-je mentalement en me reculant un peu pour mieux me cacher.  
Blang!  
En reculant j'ai heurté, comme par hasard, la seule armure du couloir. Il n'y a rien pour se cacher, je suis dans la merdouille!

- Qui est là?

Je suis foutue.


	8. Il roule même chez les russes!

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily (il n'est pas encore entré dans l'histoire, mais il a déjà été cité plusieurs fois)_

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns (16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis: professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Il roule même chez les russes !**

**Lundi 16 octobre, 3 secondes plus tard**

Au moment où la poignée commença à tourner, je me sentis brusquement tirée vers l'arrière par une force invisible. J'allais crier (je sais que c'est con, mais c'est un réflexe comme un autre et ne venez pas dire que vous n'auriez pas fait pareil) mais une main se plaqua rapidement sur ma bouche. Je sentis quelque chose me recouvrir et fus tirée vers une tapisserie à quelques mètres de la porte.

À travers le tissus je pouvais apercevoir Val Filis et un autre homme, d'à peu près son âge et canon comme lui (bah quoi?), contempler le cadavre éclaté de l'armure. Je ne l'ai pas ratée, il y a des morceaux jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Le seigneur Vakar fulmine et jure dans son tableau (je ne pensais pas qu'un tableau en connaissait d'aussi originaux, je m'en resservirais) alors que son épouse derrière lui parait profondément choquée par les insanités que son mari profère. Il va bientôt passer un sale quart d'heures.

J'avais à présent quitté le couloir de défense contre les forces du mal. La personne qui m'avait kidnappée (où sauvée, c'est au choix) m'avait emmenée dans une classe vide un étage au-dessus de celui que nous venions de quitter.

- Imbécile, fille stupide, entendis-je grogner derrière moi.

Je me retournai d'un bloc en reconnaissant la voix.

- Potter! Tu me harcèles ma parole!

- J'aurais plutôt dit que je viens de te sauver. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

- Tu me suis!

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Et même si je te suivais, ce qui est totalement faux, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? S'agaça-t-il.

- C'est la meilleure. Quand quelqu'un ME suis, je pense que c'est évident que je suis concernée!

- Ce n'est pas...

- Si.

- De toute façon je ne te suis pas.

- Bien sûre que non, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur, mais alors, que faisais-tu?

- Comme toi, je filais Val Filis, ce type est louche. J'ai pu constater que tu étais en difficulté, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu la discrétion dont tu fais preuve - un éléphant en tutu rose aurait été plus discret- et dans ma grande gentillesse j'ai décidé de t'aider!

Je lui lance un regard sceptique, il ne croit quand même pas que je vais croire des bobards pareils tout de même.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu me l'as bien fait regretter, salut.

- Je... attends!

- Quoi, de quoi tu veux encore m'accuser? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Que ça te gène que je parte maintenant?

- Merci.

Il se tait brusquement et me regarde bizarrement, il ne devait vraiment pas s'y attendre, moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'ai parlé avant de réfléchir (le premier qui demande ce que ça change par rapport à d'habitude, gare à ses fesses!).

- Heu...Potter...

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il doucement (encore sous le choc apparemment).

- C'est bien une cape d'invisibilité que tu tiens en main? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt la cape sous laquelle il m'avait caché.

- Effectivement.

- Et tu es fort en défense contre les forces du mal non?

- Aussi, quel rapport?

- Hé bien, dis-je en me grattant la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Oui?

- Nous voulons tous les deux espionner Val Filis, tu as une cape d'invisibilité, et si tu acceptes de m'aider on saurait fabriquer une sorte de mouchard, pour ne pas avoir à le suivre tout le temps, je me disais...qu'on pourrait s'aider.

- Pour qui me prends-tu?

- Bah...pour toi.

Elle est un peu stupide sa question

Il poussa un soupire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi _toi _tu pourrais m'aider. Et puis, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Salut, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Mais...attends!

- Quoi encore? Soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien à y perdre.

- Et à gagner?

- Hein?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner? Répéta-t-il.

- Ma gratitude éternelle?

Il me lance un regard moqueur et commence à ouvrir la porte de la classe.

- Mais je...sale serpentard! Toujours à faire les choses par intérêt!

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Salaud! C'est vrai quoi? Le pire c'est que je ne le comprends pas. D'habitude, avec les autres serpentards, c'est facile : c'est toujours "sale sang de bourbe, je te déteste, dégage, sinon je vais le dire à mon père et il va te lancé un vilain sort! » (là j'exagère un peu)

Mais là...

Je ne connais rien de plus contrariant que les types comme lui :"je te sauve juste comme ça, par bonté d'âme (j'en doute venant de lui...) mais si tu veux m'aider, c'est hors de question sauf si je peux y gagner quelque chose".

Quel Crétin.

**Mercredi 2 novembre**

J'ai beau adorer les vacances, j'avoue que quitter Poudlard me donne toujours le cafard. C'est qu'on s'y attache à ce vieux château. Mais heureusement, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps car j'ai beaucoup trop à faire et j'en profite pleinement : sorties avec les copines moldues (je ne les vois qu'à ces moments-là, c'est dommage), dîners de famille, visite aux grands-parents, effrayer les gosses peureux (bah quoi? c'est Halloween tout de même),...

Et pour commencer ces réjouissances Emily et moi avons décidé d'aller au cinéma. C'est Emy qui a choisis, le film s'appelle Éléphant et elle voulait absolument aller le voir. Personnellement le titre ne me dit trop rien, ça me fait directement penser à Babar. Emily m'a dit que ça me plairait sûrement, on verra bien.

C'est donc pour aller voir les aventures de Babar que nous nous trouvons en ce moment en plein Londres. Mais même si j'adore le cinéma, j'ai toujours un gros souci avec lui : le trouver.

- Je te dis qu'il faut aller à gauche.

- Tu tiens le plan à l'envers Althéa, comment veux-tu te diriger quand le plan est à l'envers?

- Le plan n'est pas à l'envers, il est O-ri-en-té. Le nord du plan vers le nord réel.

- Et comment sait-on où est le nord réel?

- On regarde sa boussole, répondis-je.

- Quelle boussole?

- Celle qu'on a acheté.

- As-tu acheté une boussole?

- Ben...

- Donne-moi ça, dit Emy en me prenant le plan des mains.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Bon, on est là murmura-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh, c'était juste pour être sûre.

- J'avais compris, merci

- Pff.

- Il faut prendre la rue derrière nous et tourner à droite.

- C'est tout?

- Oui.

- Bah tu vois que ce n'était pas compliqué!

Je ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir. Par moment Emy n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Il n'empêche que ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué et que 10 minutes plus tard nous étions à l'intérieur du cinéma.

- On va chercher des popcorns?

- Bien sûr, du cinéma sans popcorns ce n'est pas du cinéma, me demanda Emy en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la vendeuse.

**Deux heures plus tard, dans un café**

- Le film était génial!

- Tu trouves? J'ai détesté la fin, me répondis Emy.

- Tu rigoles ? C'était le meilleur.

- Je te reconnais bien là. Dès qu'il y a du sang tu es au rendez-vous. Au fait, pour le retour il y a un arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez nous pas loin ?

- Non, on va prendre le Magicobus, c'est le plus simple.

- Tu ne connais vraiment personne qui aurait une cheminée dans le coin? Me demande Emy avec un regard désespéré, elle ne supporte pas le Magicobus.

- Non, désolé.

- Pfff. Et le train?

- Tu sais bien que pour rentrer chez nous, il n'y en a pas avant 3 heures minimum.

- Transplaner?

- Avec quel permis?

- En avion?

- Emy, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique.

- Ça c'est ton point-de-vue.

Elle allait continuer son long débat sur "pourquoi le Magicobus est la chose la plus horrible qu'on ait jamais inventé quand elle fut (heureusement) interrompue.

- Excuser moi, mais j'ai entendu ce que vous venez de dire et je pense que je peux vous aider, dit l'homme qui s'était arrêté à côté de notre table.

Sexy l'accent français… Et l'homme aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin, je dis homme mais il ne doit pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans en plus que nous.

- Vous écoutiez? Demandais-je assez inquiète (parce que je ne pense pas que les moldus ont l'habitude de transplaner et je ne veux pas finir à l'asile).

- C'était involontaire. Ou plutôt...je dois avouer que non, c'était volontaire, dit-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Heu...

- Savez-vous que c'est impoli d'interrompre les gens comme ça? M'interrompit Emy froidement.

Il y a une certaine ironie à me couper la parole pour dire un truc pareil.

- Oui, et pour me faire pardonner je vous offre une solution à votre problème vu que vous ne semblez pas apprécier le bus.

- Et quel moyen? Demandais-je, sceptique.

- J'habite chez des cousins pour l'année et nous avons une cheminée.

- C'est vrai qu'un bon feu de bois c'est bien, mais... Commençais-je

- J'ai entendu toute votre conversation et je vous rassure. Je suis sorcier moi aussi.

- Bon, hé bien nous acceptons avec plaisir, répondis-je en souriant.

Emy écarquilla les yeux et me tira en arrière alors que je m'apprêtais à le suivre.

- Tu es folle, me murmura-t-elle, tu ne sais même pas qui c'est!

- Ben...

Elle reprit à haute voix et s'adressa à l'homme.

- Merci beaucoup mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, on ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Moi si.

Et elle me tira hors du café.

- Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux.

- Peut-être pas, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Et puis, tu ne lui as pas trouvé un air familier?

- Heu...non.

- Pourtant il n'y a pas 36 personnes qui ont les cheveux aussi blonds.

J'éclatai de rire.

- C'est pour ça! Même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur cent pour que ce soit le cas, tu as eu peur qu'il n'habite chez Malefoy!

- C'est surtout qu'on ne sait pas qui il est.

- C'est ça, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Bon, on a le temps de passer dans le petit magasin près de la gare?

- Lequel?

- Celui de bonbons, il faut déjà que je pense à en racheter pour Poudlard et je suis trop accro aux sucreries moldues.

- Surprenant tiens. Ok, mais après on rentre, je commence à fatiguer.

- Promis je fais vite. Et puis, le magicobus ça va encore plus vite.

- Ne m'en parle pas, dit-elle en grimaçant.

- C'est fou tout ce que tu es prête à faire pour fuir Malfoy.

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher mes vacances dès le début, c'est tout.

- Allez, chante avec moi : "Vive le Magicobus, qui roule même chez les russes,..." dis-je en reprenant la chanson qui passe en boucle sur Magie 1ère, la chaîne sorcière la plus écoutée.


	9. Souvenirs d'antan

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17) : ennemi d'Emily (il n'est pas encore entré dans l'histoire, mais il a déjà été cité plusieurs fois)_

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns(16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis: professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Souvenirs d'antan**

- Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? Demanda mon père en regardant la cheminée comme si elle allait me dévorer à pleines dents.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, m'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, et qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Si j'articule mal et que je me retrouve en Écosse, tu ne pourras tout de même rien y faire. Avoue que tu veux fuir ton travail.

- Bien sûre que non.

- C'est aujourd'hui que la vieille Davies vient chercher son "tricot magazine", non ? Je parie qu'elle va encore te faire du gringue, riais-je.

- Que racontes-tu là ? Madame Davies est une dame tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable.

- "Mr Finnigan, comme c'est plaisant d'avoir un libraire aussi chââârmant si près de chez soi, imitais-je d'une voix aiguë, viendrez-vous boire le thé chez moi, je vous montrerais les photos de Nestor et Bâââltazar, mes si adorables jeunes chats que j'ai recueillis pendant la guêêêêrre".

- Arrête de te moquer de mes clients et dépêche-toi, sinon ta grand-mère va encore dire que je te retiens.

- Comme tu la défends, maman va devoir se méfier, rigolais-je.

- Althéa, soupira-t-il.

- Allez, salut, tu me raconteras à quoi ressemblent ses chats quand je rentrerais, grand-mère doit s'impatienter.

- C'est ça...Amuse toi bien.

Je m'empare d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot posé sur la cheminée.

- Tu lui souhaiteras un bonjour de la part de toute la famille, continua-t-il.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, bye.

Je jetai la poudre dans la cheminée, les flammes devinrent vertes et je m'engouffrai dedans en prononçant bien fort le nom de la maison de ma grand-mère.

Chaque année je vais lui rendre visite pendant deux jours à Halloween, c'est un de mes moments préférés de l'année. J'adore ma grand-mère, nous nous sommes toujours bien comprise et je suis incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit bien longtemps. Mais bon, je crois que c'est pareil pour beaucoup de monde.

Ce que je préfère avec elle c'est quand elle me raconte les années qu'elle a passé à Poudlard, elle était pire que moi (ou du moins elle le prétend, car je n'ai jamais eu de preuve de tout ce qu'elle me raconte).

- Althéa ma chérie, s'exclame ma grand-mère en se précipitant vers moi pour m'embrasser, comment vas-tu?

- Bien, et toi?

- Très bien aussi, ton père a fini par te laisser partir? Tu devais arriver il y a un quart d'heures. Je parie qu'il a encore fait sa crise du père poule.

- Comment as-tu deviné? M'exclamais-je en riant.

Elle me sourit.

- Viens, allons porter tes affaire dans ta chambre. Ensuite tu viendras au salon me raconter tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

- Oh, pas grand-chose.

- Je connais ce ton-là. Je vais préparer du thé de ce pas car je sens que tu vas avoir énormément de choses à me raconter au contraire!

Je monte l'escalier en trainant derrière moi ma valise (qui a intérêt à faire un régime draconien si elle veut que je l'emporte la prochaine fois) et me dirige vers la chambre qui a été celle de papa et que j'occupe à chaque fois que je viens ici. Elle est de taille moyenne, avec un grand lit au milieu et on peut encore voir au mur de vieux posters de l'équipe d'Irlande de Quidditch (c'est bien une chambre de garçon). Il y a même une ancienne rosette elle aussi aux couleurs de l'Irlande. Je pose mes affaires sur le lit et descende au salon. Ma grand-mère y est déjà, assise en face d'une grande théière.

- Alors, raconte!

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

- Bien sûr, mais ensuite?

- En fait...il y a...

Je fus interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée (j'ignore si je dois être contente ou fâchée d'avoir été interrompue).

- Ah, ça doit être Nora, dis ma grand-mère en se dirigeant vers la porte, je l'avais prévenue de ton arrivée.

Je souris, Nora est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore aller chez ma grand-mère. Nous nous sommes rencontrées l'année précédent mon entrée à Poudlard.

Cet été là, elle avait décidé de construire une cabane dans le bois qui se trouve à côté de la maison de grand-mère. J'avais moi aussi décidé d'en construire une et nous nous étions retrouvées à nous disputer pendant des heures car nous voulions la construire dans le même arbre. Pour finir nous l'avions construite ensemble et y avons passé tout l'été ensemble.

- Salut Althéa!

- Salut, dis-je en l'embrassant, comment vas-tu?

- Super, comment ne pas l'être quand on est en vacances?

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

- Prendrez-vous le thé avec moi avant d'aller faire les quatre-cent coups? Demanda ma grand-mère en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Avec plaisir, je suis gelée, répondit Nora.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait froid pour la saison, répond ma grand-mère en lui servant sa tasse. Est-ce que ça a décidé ton frère à rentrer?

- Bien sûre que non, vous connaissez mon frère, il passe son temps dehors. Quand il n'est pas avec ses oiseaux, il va se promener. Les gens se plaignent souvent que leurs enfants ne se balladent pas assez, mais s'ils connaissaient mon frère, ils ne diraient jamais ça.

Son frère est soigneur dans un centre pour oiseaux blessés, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne les oiseaux ont toujours été sa passion.

- Merci beaucoup pour le thé mrs Finnigan, tu viens chez moi Althéa?

- J'arrive. Je rentre pour le souper, dis-je en embrassant ma grand-mère.

- Et après on parlera un peu, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il était évident qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

Je passais l'après-midi avec Nora, qui me raconta tout ce que j'avais manqué depuis l'été, notamment la nouvelle passion de son frère pour une mystérieuse jeune fille. Nora me supplia de l'aider à découvrir le nom de celle-ci d'ailleurs, son frère n'avait jamais pu me résister.

Une fois attablée en face de ma grand-mère, plus moyen de me défiler, et je dû lui expliquer en détail toute cette histoire avec le professeur de métamorphose.

- Il est vrai que tout cela est étrange, dit-elle après avoir écouté mon histoire.

- Les actions du professeur où la réaction de Potter?

- Le professeur bien sûr, la réaction de ce jeune homme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus compréhensible et normal.

Je la regardais de travers.

- Normal?

- Et bien soit, elle n'est pas forcément normal, mais assez logique, répondit-elle avec une drôle de lueur dans l'œil.

- Parce que c'est un serpentard?

- Ça doit jouer en partie, mais ce n'est pas déterminant. Il n'empêche, pour revenir à ton histoire, que tu as eu de la chance que ce jeune homme soit là.

Elle soupira.

- C'est étrange tout de même, continua-t-elle après une courte pause.

- Potter?

- Non, ton professeur, tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui est assez troublant.

- Pourquoi?

- A l'époque où j'étais encore étudiante en médicomagie, je devais avoir 20 ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon qui correspond parfaitement à la description que tu as fait de ton professeur. Il tenait une librairie dans le monde moldu. Ma meilleure amie Helen en était tombée amoureuse et elle était désespérée.

- Pourquoi?

- L'éternelle histoire, il en aimait déjà une autre. Antéa, il n'avait que son nom à la bouche, même si nous n'avons jamais su grand-chose sur elle. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une éternité, sans pour autant se décider à faire une croix sur elle.

- C'est triste, mais je ne vois pas en quoi il y aurait un lien avec mon professeur. Des tas d'hommes pourraient correspondre à cette description

- Certes, mais des hommes qui en plus se prénomment Tyriel, tu reconnaîtras que ça l'est moins.

- Tyriel Val Filis?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Et tu ne saurais pas te renseigner?

- Oh, Helen doit savoir, si tu veux je peux lui envoyer une lettre, mais à quoi cela va-t-il te servir?

- Ils sont peut-être de la même famille, c'est courant dans certaines familles de reprendre le prénom d'un ancêtre.

En fait, je n'ose pas avouer à ma grand-mère ce à quoi je viens de penser, je suis trop jeune pour l'asile.

- Bien, je lui demanderais.

- Et tant que tu y es, peux-tu lui demander aussi ce qu'elle sait sur cette Antéa?

- Je ne préfère pas, ça la ferait beaucoup trop souffrir.

- Oui, tu as raison. Au fait, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai entendu ton histoire...

- Et c'est?

- Le nom de cette fille ressemble drôlement au miens, il y a un rapport?

- Oui, et il est assez simple: tu dois bien te douter que tu n'es pas la première à qui je raconte cette histoire. Parmi mes auditeurs se sont trouvés un jeune couple venu m'annoncer une très joyeuse nouvelle et se demandaient quelle nom donner à cette dite « bonne nouvelle ».

- Moi?

- Oui. Ton père était plus porté sur des noms traditionnels comme Camille où Mattew il me semble. Quand je leur ai parlé de cette histoire, je ne sais plus pourquoi d'ailleurs, ta mère a trouvé ce prénom très joli.

- Mais elle n'a pas fini par gagner.

- Presque, ton père a quand même réussi à faire changer une lettre, ce qui est un exploit quand on sait à quel point ta mère aimait le prénom. A mon avis, la seule raison pour laquelle elle a accepté, est qu'elle aimait encore mieux le tiens.

- En clair, papa a perdu complètement.

- En clair oui, sourit-elle. Ça m'a toujours amusée.

- Quoi? Le fait que papa n'ai jamais su contredire maman?

- Oui, mais aussi le rapport entre vos prénom, Antéa, veux dire l'ancienne, Althéa ressemble beaucoup à altera, "l'autre" en latin, la nouvelle en quelques sorte. J'espère juste que tu sauras apprécier le garçon qui comme Tiriel pour Antéa t'aimera sincèrement.

- Tu parles de ce garçon comme du prince charmant.

- Et alors?

- Les princes charmants, ça n'existe pas.

- Si tu y crois.

- Grand-mère!

- Si tu y crois, je maintiens. Je ne remets pas en doute tes convictions, mais si tu rencontres un garçon que tu aimes vraiment, ne le repousse pas pour des idées pareilles.

- On dirait que tu es persuadée que c'est pour bientôt.

- Bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois ma chérie, bien plus tôt.

Le silence se fit, puis, elle regarda l'horloge.

- Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit Althéa.

- Bonne nuit.


	10. Son anniversaire?

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily _

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns (16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis: professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9. Son anniversaire ?**

- Mais fait gaffe crétin! Il n'est pas écrit paillasson sur mon front à ce que je sache! M'écriais-je avec hargne contre l'élève apeuré qui venait de me bousculer.

- Tu ne préfères pas monter à la salle commune au lieu de traumatiser les petits deuxièmes? Je pense que celui-là a eu son compte, constate Emily en jetant un petit regard à l'élève qui avait encore la bouche ouverte.

- Si tu veux. Et toi vas t'asseoir au lieu de gober des mouches! Criais-je à l'imbécile avant de me lever de ma chaise.

- Et si on allait au "quartier général" plutôt qu'à la salle commune? Ce sera plus calme. J'entends déjà d'ici tout le monde raconter ses magniiiiiiiiiifiques vacances à tout bout de champ et là, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, m'exclamais-je.

- Tu as peut-être bien raison, ce serait mieux. D'autant plus que nous n'avons plus rien à nous raconter. Ça a quand même des désavantages d'habiter à deux rues l'une de l'autre...

- Une et demi, et encore, si on compte le square.

- C'est...

Mais Emily se figea avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase.

- Emy?

Elle ne me répond pas et continue de fixer le couloir dans mon dos. Elle me saisit soudainement par le bras et me tira sans ménagement vers le fameux couloir.

- Suis-moi et ne pose pas de questions, murmura-t-elle en tournant brusquement vers la gauche.

Pour résumer notre parcours je dirais juste que nous avons descendu tous les étages que nous venions à peine de monter (ça valait bien la peine...), que nous sommes passées de la partie nord du château à la partie sud et que donc nous avons traversé tout Poudlard au pas de course sans jamais ralentir (Emily avait plutôt tendance à accélérer). Et tout cela pour atterrir finalement dans le couloir des cuisines.

C'est au moment où je vois l'entrée des cuisines se refermer que je comprends enfin ce qui se passe, et lorsque nous entrons dans la cuisine, mes doutes sont directement confirmés.

Malefoy

Il se tient au milieu de la pièce, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés (comme toujours) semblent à eux seuls narguer le monde entier. Lui, pour une fois, a quitté son air arrogant pour regarder Emily avec un petit air à la "poisson hors de l'eau", même s'il ne quitte pas pour autant son attitude "malefoyesque". Emily la qualifie de ridicule et pompeuse mais d'une façon générale on peut dire qu'elle attire plus les filles qu'elle ne les fait fuir.

- Thomas! Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir ici?

- Tu es dans les cuisines de l'école.

- Waw, merci pour l'info, répliqua-t-il avec un air goguenard, je ne l'aurais pas deviné tout seul, moi qui étais persuadé d'être en plein milieu du parc, zut alors!

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver ici.

- Toi non plus à ce que je sache.

- J'ai suivi Althéa qui elle est préfète et qui a donc le droit de se trouver ici, répondit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Elle t'a repéré et peut donc te mettre en retenue.

Je serais impressionnée par sa capacité à détourner la réalité sans jamais s'en éloigner si ce qu'elle vient de dire avait été crédible.

Malefoy s'apprête à répliquer, mais est coupé dans son élan:

- Voilà ce que monsieur Malefoy a commandé, monsieur Malefoy veut autre chose?

- Non, ce sera tout, merci Ally.

Emily regarda avec stupeur ce que l'elfe de maison vient d'apporter à Malefoy.

- Un gâteau! "Joyeux anniversaire"? Lut-elle.

- Oui, un gâteau, n'est-ce pas logique d'en trouver dans les cuisines?

- C'est l'anniversaire de qui, Demandais-je.

- De...

- Jack! Tu es là? Cria une voix issue du couloir par lequel nous étions venues. Alex m'a dit que tu étais ici!

- Alex? Mais quel con, murmura Malefoy en cherchant désespérément un endroit où cacher le gâteau.

- Son anniversaire? Demandais-je en pointant la sortie.

- Oui.

- Jack! Ouvre! Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais su ouvrir ce tableau!

C'est à peine si Malefoy ne me jette pas le gâteau à la figure pour pouvoir s'emparer d'une caisse de boissons que l'elfe avait dut apporter plus tôt et ensuite, se diriger vers la sortie.

- Tu espères vraiment passer devant lui avec ça sans qu'il le remarque? Ricana Emily.

- Merde!

Il lui fourre précipitamment la caisse ans les bras.

- Je l'éloigne pendant que vous conduisez tout ça dans la salle sur demande.

- Où? Demandais-je.

- Vous ne savez pas où c'est? Demanda-t-il d'un air dépité.

- Non.

Je lui rends le gâteau.

- C'est moi qui vais le distraire pendant que vous portez tout ça jusqu'à cette fameuse salle. Il vous faut combien de temps?

- Un quart d'heure devrait suffire, après tu peux lui dire que je l'attends à la salle sur demande, il sait où c'est LUI.

Qu'il continue comme ça et c'est dans sa figure qu'il va finir le gâteau. S'il avait une meilleure organisation il n'aurait pas besoin de mon aide.

- OK, mettez-vous hors de vue, je vais sortir.

- Et vous la fermez! Continuais-je en les voyant se disputer pour choisir le meilleur endroit pour se cacher (comme deux gamins qui jouent à cache-cache).

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller faire cette diversion pourrie.

Je me dépêche de passer et de fermer la porte pour qu'il ne voit pas Malefoy et Emily qui sont encore à se crêper le chignon en plein milieu des cuisines (je devrais peut-être prévoir une demi-heure tous comptes faits...).

- Finnigan? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? D'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus hostile.

Caaaaalme, reste civilisée, ne réplique pas.

- Tu vois Potter, il se trouve que quelqu'un gueule comme un putois devant les cuisines depuis dix minutes et que franchement, cette personne commençait à me casser les oreilles.

- Je cherche Jack, tu as dû le comprendre vu que je "gueulais comme un putois".

- Oui, j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas l'avoir compris.

- Alors, il est dans les cuisines?

- Bien sûr, il a décidé qu'il ne te supportait plus et se cache pour ne pas te voir.

Il me lança un regard noir.

- Je viens de le croisé qui quittait les cuisines, continuais-je, tu l'as manqué de peux. Mais nous avons parlé un peu et il...

Voyant le regard étonné qu'il me lance je précise:

- Je tenais à le remercier pour la fois où il a écourté notre retenue. Évidement il l'a fait pour toi, mais quand même, ça m'a aussi aidée. Enfin bref, il m'a dit qu'il allait...heu...

- Évidement, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu ne t'en souviens pas.

- Oui...mais...non, en fait je me souviens de l'endroit où il est mais j'ai légèrement oublié son nom.

- Explique-moi où c'est alors.

- D'accord. C'est la 7ème salle du 3ème couloir de l'aile nord, tu dois prendre le 5ème escalier et...

- OK, je crois que je vais te suivre.

Mouahaha, je l'ai eu. Je suis trop forte (et modeste).

- Et il n'a pas dit ce qu'il préparait? Il est bizarre ces derniers jours, comme à chaque fois qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, murmura-t-il ensuite, comme pour lui-même.

- Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons il me l'aurait dit.

- Mhn.

- Et c'est parti pour la conversation la plus passionnante de ma vie.

Il me lance un regard noir mais ne répond rien.

Une fois arrivés dans l'aile nord, je pousse la porte de la volière.

- Je ne le vois pas!

- Normal, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait eu à faire à la volière. Je dois envoyer une lettre, dis-je en lui montrant ladite lettre. Et puis, je dois aussi te parler.

- Quoi! Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule!

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Maara! Me mis-je à crier. Hibou, hibou, hibou (bah quoi? ça marche bien pour les chats).

Vu qu'il est très intelligent, il ne faut que quelques secondes à mon hibou (le cadeau des parents pour ma nomination comme préfète) pour se poser sur mon bras.

- Quel beau nom pour un hibou, murmure Potter sarcastique.

- Bah quoi? Fis-je en accrochant la lettre.

- Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est le maara?

- Le mal suprême où quelque chose dans le genre. Je trouvais qu'avec ses plumes noires, c'était un beau nom.

- Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il avec un air désespéré.

Après avoir confié ma lettre à mon hibou je me tourne vers Potter.

- Bon, dis-je, parlons un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous étions déjà occupés à faire?

Je décide d'ignorer sa remarque (franchement pas originale) et m'assied sur un rebord de fenêtre pas trop sale (on est quand même à la volière).

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pour Val Filis? Tu me l'as déjà demandé, et il me semble que je t'ai déjà répondu.

- Je peux te donner des infos en échange.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien changer.

- Mais tout! J'ai quelque chose à te donner en échange de ton aide, c'est ça que tu voulais non?

Il semble réfléchir intensément, chose très très rare pour lui (calme, Althéa arrête, sinon tu vas tout foutre en l'air)

- C'est Ok.

Là, je dois avoir THE sourire de l'année.

- Merci! M'écriais-je.

- C'est juste un échange d'information, grogne-t-il.

- Merci quand même.

- Et tes infos sont?

- Je te les filerais quand tu m'aideras.

- Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas du bluff?

Là, il n'a pas tort. Mes informations ne sont en soi que des suppositions basées sur les souvenirs de jeunesse de ma grand-mère.

- Tu le constateras bien assez tôt, mais maintenant...

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre.

- Jack doit t'attendre, il voulait que tu ailles à la salle sur demande.

Il se met en route vers la salle sans plus de commentaire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Me demande-t-il enfin en voyant que je le suis.

- Je me demande juste où est cette fameuse salle.

- Tu ne sais pas où c'est? Avec ta réputation, je me serait attendu à mieux.

- Ma réputation, ma réputation... Elle est bien grande pour pas grand-chose.

- Hn, fit-il en se mettant en route.

Pourrais-tu arrêter deux seconde de faire "hn"? Parce niveau conversation, il y a franchement mieux.

Il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.

Il nous fallut 10 minutes pour atteindre la salle sur demande (ce qui est surprenant vu le sens de l'orientation désastreux de Potter, nous sommes passée au moins 3 fois dans ce couloir!).

- Bon, maintenant tu as vu la salle, tu peux partir, dit froidement Potter en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

- Ok. Oh, au fait, joyeux anniversaire, dis-je.

Saisie d'une impulsion je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. (Je dois avoir avalé un truc pas net, c'est la seul explication à mon comportement bizarre).

- Heu, merci, grommèle-t-il en rougissant.

Puis, il rentre rapidement dans la pièce d'où j'entends vite sortir un tonitruant "BON ANNIVERSAIRE!"

- Ah, Althéa! S'exclame Emily qui vient de passer sa tête par la porte. Tu viens?

- Pourquoi? C'est l'anniversaire de Potter, je doute qu'il soit enthousiaste à l'idée de m'y voir.

- Mais non. Aller, nous sommes invitées pour "services rendus".

- Pourquoi pas.

Je la suis à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle est assez grande. On dirait un grand salon en fait, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait en trouver dans l'école... En tout cas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde (enfin, une petite vingtaine de personnes, mais je m'attendais à plus).

- Salut, s'exclame Alex en arrivant derrière nous.

Je sursaute.

- Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque?

- Et j'en suis fier.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je jette un coup d'œil près de lui.

- Carole n'est pas là? D'habitude vous ne vous décollez presque pas.

- Elle est là-bas, dit-il en me montrant un coin de la salle où en effet Carole était en pleine discussion avec un mec qui, selon mon humble impression, la drague et pas de façon très discrète.

- Et tu ne fais rien? Tu ne vas pas la récupérer ?

- Pourquoi?

- Oh, presque rien, ta copine est juste en train de se faire draguer, c'est tout.

- Ah, mais on ne sort plus ensemble. On a rompu il y a deux jours, tu ne le savais pas?

Ah, non, en effet, je ne le savais pas. Il a l'air de royalement bien le prendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'exclame-t-il soudain, viens!

Il me tire devant un très beau gâteau trèèès appétissant, avec des choux à la crème et tout plein de fruits, miam.

- Allez Matheo, à toi l'honneur de couper le gâteau! Dit Alex en tendant le couteau à Potter.

Il se met aussitôt à couper le gâteau, où plutôt...à le massacrer!

- Hé! M'exclamais-je. Arrêtes, tu vas le tuer!

- Tuer un gâteau?

Il me regarde de travers.

- Mais c'est un vrai massacre! Tu en as mis partout, même sur tes joues, dis-je en lui retirant un peu de crème. Et puis tu tiens mal le couteau!

Je commence alors à lui expliquer en long, en large et en diagonale l'art délicat du coupé de gâteau, et il finit même par y arrive plus ou moins.

Alex me regarde avec des yeux de carpe.

- Quoi?

- On croirait que tu as passé ta vie à découper des gâteaux.

Je ne sais pas si, venant de lui, je dois bien prendre cette remarque.

- Et alors ? Au moins je sais me servir d'un couteau, tu veux une petite démonstration? Lui demandais-je en prenant mon air le plus sadique possible.

- C'est gentil, mais ça ira, je te crois.

Puis il murmure à Emily:

- Où elle a appris ça?

- Ma sœur - la plus grande, celle qui a 21 ans - adore cuisiner et Althéa passait son temps dans sa cuisine, elle a appris quelques trucs.

- Pas que les talents culinaires de Finnigan me laissent froid, mais vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose, fait Potter.

- Ah oui, s'écrie Alex, désolé de t'avoir oublié Matheo. Qui veut du gâteau?


	11. Retour vers le passé

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily _

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns (16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis: professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Retour vers le passé.**

Les choses se sont vite enchaînées depuis l'anniversaire de Potter. Nous sommes déjà à la fin des vacances de Noël, la veille du nouvel an pour être plus exacte.

Damné réveillon… Si vous saviez tout ce que je serais prête à faire pour ne pas être ici. Pour que vous compreniez bien toute la gravité de ma situation (non, je ne rigole pas, ma situation est TRÈS grave), je vais vous raconter un peu ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois.

Commençons par le début : finalement je n'ai pas réussi à beaucoup faire patienter Potter pour mes "informations" sur Val Filis. Autant l'avouer, il n'a pas été particulièrement convaincu, mais il continue quand même de m'aider (mais j'avoue que nous n'avons pas encore fait grand-chose...).

Flash-back

- Sois sérieuse deux minutes, tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que c'est "ça" tes renseignements. Si c'est le cas, tu peux directement dire adieu à mon aide, parce que tes suppositions débiles qui ont l'air sorties d'un livre de science-fiction, merci bien mais je m'en passe.

- Mais enfin, réfléchi un peu, c'est logique!

- Oh que oui, répliqua-t-il sur un ton ironique. Finnigan, tu trouves vraiment logique que notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit immortel? Qui sait, c'est peut-être même que c'est un vampire qui a choisis cette école pour se rassasier de sang.

- Un vampire...pourquoi pas... Mais immortel, c'est possible, Nicolas Flamel l'était bien lui.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a combien qui ont créé la pierre philosophale?

- Potter! Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais tout se tient: le fait que le dernier Tyriel Val Filis soit né il y a 700 ans, qu'un type qui a l'air d'avoir 22ans soit un professeur si compétent, que ma grand-mère ait connu un gars qui porte son nom et qui lui ressemble,… La conversation que j'ai entendue, enfin que nous avons entendue, où l'autre disait que ça fait 600 ans qu'il ne parle plus que d'Anthéa.

- C'est tout de même tiré par les cheveux.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais on pourrait vérifier.

- Et comment? En arrivant près de lui l'air de rien et pour lui demander: "Dites, c'est vrai que vous avez 700 balais? Parce que franchement vous ne les faites pas. Et vous travaillez avec des types louches qui veulent tuer tout le monde?". Si c'est faux, on dit bonjour à Sainte Mangouste et si c'est vrai, au cimetière!

- On n'a qu'à le faire plus discrètement.

- Et comment?

- On le suit, on trouve des preuves contre lui, on les montre à Mc Go.

- Le courage des griffondors m'étonnera toujours, soupira-t-il.

- Je te signale que moi au moins j'ai des idées, contrairement à toi! En plus tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu as trouvé sur lui.

- Pour les idées, il a dit que son prochain cours serait sur les métamorphoses des créatures immortelles, il suffit que je l'interroge discrètement, même si je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas plus immortel que mon chat. Pour ce qui est des infos, c'est toi qui devait m'en donner, pas le contraire, je ne sais rien de plus à ce point de vue-là.

Bon, là j'avoue qu'il m'a cloué le bec, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

- Tu...commençais-je.

- Althéa, entendis-je à travers la porte.

- Oui, je suis ici! Criais-je avant de me souvenir que j'étais avec Potter et que donc ce n'était pas particulièrement malin d'avoir répondu.

- T'es conne! S'exclama Potter en se précipitant derrière une armoire.

- Hé, moi je ne te le fais pas remarquer, tu pourrais faire pareil!

Ok, j'aurais pu trouver mieux à dire dans une telle situation.

- Althéa, je te trouve enfin, dit Emily en entrant dans la salle. Tu as reçu une lettre, de ta copine irlandaise.  
- Merci, dis-je en prenant la lettre.

J'attendais cette lettre avec impatience, Nora me répond enfin. Par contre pas de nouvelles de ma grand-mère. J'espère qu'elle se renseignera sur son mystérieux libraire et qu'elle ne lâchera pas tout en route.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète? Elle est aussi curieuse que moi.

- De bonnes nouvelles? Demanda Emily.

- Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir te la présenter, elle vient pour les vacances de Noël à la maison.  
- Toutes les vacances?

- Non, la deuxième semaine. Pendant la première je dois aider papa à la librairie.

- J'ai hâte d'être en vacances pour la rencontrer.

- Aucun rapport avec Noël et les cadeaux?

- Minime. Tu viens? On doit aller chercher nos affaires pour le cours d'astronomie.

- J'arrive.

Je la laisse passer devant puis murmure à Potter:

- Ton cours avec Val Filis, c'est à quelle heure?

- Juste avant midi.

- On se voit demain pendant la pause de midi, on se retrouve ici.

Et je sors en refermant vite la porte.

Emily me lance un drôle de regard, elle aurait entendu?

- Le temps qu'il te faut pour fermer une porte! La lenteur incarnée, soupira-t-elle.

Non, fausse alerte.

Fin du flash-back

Potter a interrogé Val Filis de façon "détournée" sur les créatures immortelles.

Selon celui-ci, rien ni personne n'est immortel, il y en a juste qui vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que d'autres. Il a cité comme exemple un chêne de Sibérie qui aurait plusieurs millions d'années. Il y a quelques êtres qui sont appelés "immortels" en raison de leur immense durée de vie: les vampires, les elfes libres (pas ceux de maison), les fées et toutes les sortes de nymphe. Il y a bien sûre à côté de ça tout un tas d'animaux "immortels", mais je doute que Val Filis en fasse partie.

Il a aussi rajouté que dans certains cas très rares, un être humain peut devenir "immortel", sans raison apparente.

Malheureusement, j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur la subtilité de Potter et il semblerait qu'ils étaient fondés, car depuis ce jour-là Val Filis regarde Potter avec méfiance. Mais bon, du temps qu'il ne sait pas que je l'espionne aussi, tout va bien (moi un côté Serpentard? Vous vous faites des idées).

J'avoue qu'à force de voir aussi souvent Potter je suis constamment sur les nerfs, essayez-vous de fréquenter un serpentard… Donc je me disais que les vacances seraient une bonne façon de me relaxer loin de cet être vil et froid. C'était un beau rêve…

Flash-back

- Ce sera tout? Demandais-je en regardant Mrs Orly déposer son journal sur le comptoir devant moi.  
- Oui, il y a bien assez de malheurs dans un seul journal, pourquoi en acheter plus? Mais ne nous soucions pas de choses aussi tristes. Alors Althéa, comment se passent tes études? Je suis sûre que tu dois être très brillante pour aller dans un lycée si loin de ta maison, le même que tes parents il me semble.

- Oui, c'est là qu'ils ont étudié tous les deux, même si à l'époque ils ne se connaissaient même pas, et mes études se passent plutôt bien. Cela vous fera 0.69£.

- Et les mathématiques, as-tu dure? Je me souviens que moi, quand j'allais à l'école je détestais l'algèbre, dit-elle en déposant le compte juste devant moi. J'étais incapable de réussir la moindre équation. Mais c'est aussi grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Arthur, mon mari, il me donnait des cours de rattrapage.

- Comme quoi même les maths ont des avantages. Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre sérieusement tout compte fait.

- Au revoir Althéa, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir ici, tu nous manques tu sais. Quelle idée de partir si loin, heureusement que tu as tes cousines avec toi.

- A moi aussi ça me manque, bonne journée, dis-je en la regardant passer la porte de la petite librairie de mon père.

Je travaille à la librairie de mon père pendant les vacances, ça me fait un petit boulot et ça permet à papa de souffler un peu, surtout en période de Noël où toute la ville (ou presque) vient faire un tour pour offrir un livre à un cousin, acheter le nouveau magazine de décoration intérieur spécial noël, un livre de recettes de Noël ou encore (pour les sorciers habitant le coin et ne pouvant se rendre au chemin de traverse) tout un tas de cadeaux en tous genre allant des chocogrenouilles au chaudron auto-mélangeur et en passant par les balais de course.

Ding

- Alors Althéa, comment se passent les ventes? Demande mon père en entrant dans la boutique, deux sandwichs à la main.

- Comme d'habitude, même si je trouve que pour une fois il n'y a pas trop de monde.  
- C'est normal, c'est en fin de semaine que ça grouillera de partout. On va fermer une demi-heure, le temps de manger nos sandwichs tout en discutant.

- Heu,...oui, bonne idée.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Papa ne ferme quasiment jamais à midi, d'habitude on se contente juste de mange nos sandwichs l'un après l'autre.

- Nora arrive dans 4 jours, c'est bien cela non? Lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, le lendemain de Noël, mais tu le sais bien. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question?

- Oh, pour me renseigner, et elle repart 2 jours après le nouvel an.

- Heu oui. Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

- Pour le nouvel an, nous sommes invités à une sorte de réunion des anciens, on compte se retrouver avec tous les anciens griffondors avec qui nous étions en cours ta mère et moi, enfin, surtout moi. J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas ton amie.

- Bien sûre que non, c'est chouette, ça se fait où?

- Chez ton petit-ami.

- Chez mon quoi ? Demandais-je interdite.

- J'admets que je me suis mal comporté avec ton dernier petit-ami, Althéa. Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop questionné, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me cacher que tu en a un nouveau. Mais je ne t'en veux pas et je te promets de faire un effort, d'autant plus que c'est un gentil garçon, continua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

- Mais papa…

- Arrête de protester Althéa, je suis au courant, ça m'a un peu vexé au début que Dean le sache et pas moi, mais je te comprends.

Lumière.

- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu penses réellement que je pourrais sortir avec un type comme Matheo Potter?

- Tu avoues, je suis fier que tu m'en aies parlé, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Bon, il est temps de rouvrir, moi je vais y aller, je dois passer au chemin de traverse pour certaines commandes, à ce soir.

Et il sortit, sans même me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

- Mais je l'aime même pas, il ressemble à un iceberg, dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

Je vais tuer Emily!

Fin du flash-back

J'ai, bien évidement tout fait pour le convaincre que non, je ne sortais pas avec Potter, mais mon père, c'est comme les chiques, une fois que ça colle, c'est pour de bon, et il n'a pas décollé. J'ai eu une bonne explication avec Emily et je lui ai tout dit, toute la vérité, sans rien cacher, sans mentir.

Elle ne m'a pas cru et a répondu que j'étais juste parano sur les bords et que je devais profiter des vacances pour me reposer.

Mais elle est d'accord sur le fait que Potter et moi ne sortons pas ensemble, c'est déjà ça. Ensuite, il y a eu l'arrivée de Nora. Elle, elle me comprend! Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, je lui ai montré mon quartier, la librairie, ma maison,... Je l'ai aussi présentée à Emily, elles s'entendent plutôt bien d'ailleurs. En plus, elle m'a apporté une lettre de ma grand-mère, qui me dit dedans que l'homme dont nous avions parlé s'appelle bien Tyriel Val Filis. Selon elle toujours, il n'aurait pas eu d'enfant et aurait disparu au bout de 5 ans, personne n'a pu dire ce qu'il était devenu. Encore une preuve que ce que je pense a des chances d'être vrai! Il a dut déménager avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne vieillissait pas.

Je parlerais de tout ça à Potter, vu que de toute façon il a gâché mes vacances.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas lui, c'est mon père et un peu Emily quand même. Mais je ne peux en vouloir ni à mon père ni à ma meilleur amie, donc c'est à lui que j'en veux.

Oui c'est vicieux comme façon de penser, et alors? J'essaye juste de décompresser un peu, vu que la soirée risque d'être TRÈS longue. On est même pas encore entrés chez les Potter que mon père a déj) les yeux braqués sur moi et je peux parier que dès qu'il entrera, il se précipitera vers Potter (fils) pour lui faire subir LE questionnaire en règle.

Pas que ça me dérange qu'il l'interroge, ça pourrait même être très amusant, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que ce sale serpentard va répondre.


	12. Pas si nul quand j'y repense

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily _

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns (16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis: professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11. Pas si nul quand j'y repense**

Elle n'est pas mal meublée la maison de Potter: simple, mais classe. C'est un peu comme ça que j'imagine Harry Potter pour le peu que je sais de lui.

Oh, oh, oh,… Potter (fils) arrive par ici. Faites que mon père ne le voit pas!

- Bonsoir, dit-il calmement en arrivant près de moi.

Je devrais le prévenir pour papa. Sinon il va se dire qu'on est tous fous dans la famille.

- Salut, je suis vraiment dé...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir avant d'être interrompue.

- Matheo, je suis content de te voir! Tu me sembles avoir beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Ouch, trop tard.

- C'est un peu normale monsieur Finnigan, si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était à la gare, le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard. J'avais 11 ans.

- Ah oui, c'était il y a un petit temps déjà. J'imagine que tu as dut être assez perdu au début, les premiers jours tu as sûrement eut du mal à retrouver la Grosse Dame.

Faites qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'il est à Serpentard, sinon c'est la fin des haricots!

J'essaye de lui faire signe de se taire.

- La Grosse Dame? De quoi parlez-vous?

- Je te parle du portrait qui...tu n'es pas à Griffondor?

- Non, je suis à serpentard.

Il est con, il est vraiment trop con… et Nora qui va bientôt se rouler par terre tellement elle rit...

- Ah, bien, répondit mon père qui essayait visiblement de relativiser. Et tes études, tes rêves sont...?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais plus tard, sûrement un travail en rapport avec l'histoire de la magie, j'aimerais assez travailler au musée de la sorcellerie. J'ai pris mes options en conséquence.

- Un bon travail, mais il y a très peu de postes au...

- Papa, l'interrompis-je, Dean t'appelle.

Oui c'est faux, mais tout plutôt que de laisser se poursuivre cette conversation.

- Hé bien Dean attendra un peu, ce n'est pas comme si... je vais le voir, finit-il brusquement en voyant le regard que je lui lance. Et pas de bêtises, je vous ai à l'œil. Je suis très sérieux.

Je laisse passer un blanc avant de dire à Potter:

- Désolé, il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça.

- Pas avec tout le monde. Si tu veux mon avis, avec toi il va le rester longtemps, lui dit Nora sur le ton de la confidence.

- Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas tort, soupirais-je sous le regard perplexe de Potter.

- Au fait je m'appelle Nora, s'exclama mon amie, et au vu de la façon dont monsieur Finnigan s'est jeté sur toi tu dois être Matheo.

- Oui, enchanté. Et pourquoi s'est-il jeté sur moi?

- Il faut demander à Emily, lui répondis-je.

Qu'elle assume un peu ses actes tiens!

- Elle n'est pas encore, là, je fais comment? Demanda Matheo.

- Tu attends qu'elle arrive, tout simplement.

- Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas douté qu'elle me répondrait un truc du genre, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regarde se diriger vers Malefoy puis me tourne vers Nora.

- Tu aurais pu te taire non?

- Je ne me serais pas autant amusée!

- Tu m'étonnes, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, il n'a pas l'air très dégourdi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant!

- Oh, vraiment dommage que je ne compte pas sortir avec! Ironisais-je.

- Et c'est bien la seule chose qui vous empêche de sortir ensemble, je peux te l'assurer.

- De quoi tu parles?

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, elle pourrait le dire tout de suite qu'elle pense elle aussi qu'on sort ensemble en cachette, ça ne fera qu'une de plus. Du moment qu'elle ne va pas elle aussi parler à Potter c'est le principal.

- Salut, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à un type que je suis sûre d'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part, mais où...

- Heu salut, tu es... Excuse-moi, mais j'ai autant de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge: 30 secondes, le temps de faire le tour du bocal.

- Je m'appelle Alexandre, on s'est rencontré à Londres il y a quelques mois.

- Ah oui, je me souviens...

Surtout de la façon dont Emily l'a fui parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait trop à Malefoy en fait.

- Je constate, dit-il avec un sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il avait très bien compris ce à quoi je pensais à l'instant.

- Sinon la vie est belle depuis? Demandais-je dans une pathétique tentative pour changer de conversation.

- Pas vraiment, pour tout t'avouer je ne me remets toujours pas de la façon dont ton amie est partie. C'est la première fois qu'une fille me fui. J'ai adoré et j'avoue que ton amie ne me sort pas de la tête depuis.

Et il me sort ça comme ça?

- On peut dire que tu es franc..., c'est bien, mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

- J'aimerais que tu me donnes son adresse, ou au moins son nom.

- Elle s'appelle Emily, et pour l'adresse tu pourras toujours essayer de lui demander tout à l'heure (bonne chance, franchement bonne chance), elle va bientôt arriver. Mais n'espère pas trop, ce n'est pas gagné.

- J'imagine. Cela ne fait rien, je suis tenace. Mais au cas où, tu pourrais peut-être lui parler en ma faveur, non? Tu es d'accord?

- Non, elle ne l'est pas, nous interrompit brutalement Potter qui venait d'apparaitre de je ne sais où.

J'essaye de répliquer, mais j'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il m'a déjà traîné dans...le placard à balais?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça? M'écriais-je assez choquée je l'avoue (le placard à balais, vous vous rendez compte? Il n'y a que dans les vieux films totalement stupides qu'on voit des discutions dans le placard à balais).

- J'avais besoin de te parler.

- Et de quoi? Des serpillières? Tu pouvais bien me laisser finir ma conversation avec ce type!

- S'il est si important, vas le rejoindre.

- C'est bien ce que je vais faire, dis-je en me retournant pour partir.

- Et débrouille-toi toute seule pour Val Filis.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça?

- Je vais me gêner, répondit-il avec ironie.

- Et bien soit, de toute façon tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien,... M'écriais-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Mais ton foutu mouchard, j'ai 10 fois mieux que lui.

Je m'arrête brusquement. Il quoi?

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire quand tu étais avec Alexandre.

- Avec qui?

- Le type qui te draguait.

- Le blond?

- Non, le brun! Enfin, ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler. Tu me suis, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Après un moment d'hésitation je décide de le suivre, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. Il m'emmène vers l'escalier, puis une fois au premier étage nous traversons un couloir aux teintes chaudes (pas très serpentard tout cela).

- Entre, dit-il en ouvrant la seconde porte.

Sa chambre.

Je me suis toujours imaginée les chambres des serpentards froides, sobres, vertes avec plein de trucs pas nets. La sienne est bleue avec plein d'affiches de groupes de rock moldus sur les murs. Elle est plutôt bien rangée pour une chambre de garçon, même si les étagères débordent de livres et qu'une immense pile de CDs trône à côté de sa radio. Il a même un djembé dans un coin (vous avez déjà essayé d'imaginer un serpentard jouer du djembé? Moi j'ai dure).

- Tu viens, me demande-t-il en constatant que je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Heu oui. Alors, c'est quoi ton truc?

- Ça lance-t-il en me montrant un vieux parchemin.

- Ah.

- Approche, je vais te montrer comment ça fonctionne, c'est une carte de Poudlard assez spéciale.

- Tu me rassures, pendant un moment je me suis dit que tu étais légèrement taré.

- Seulement pendant un moment? Sourit-il avec malice.

Je...il...waw.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise, dit-il en effleurant le parchemin de sa baguette.

- La carte des maraudeurs? Dis-je en lisant ce qui était écrit au-dessus de la carte qui se dessinait petit à petit sous mes yeux. Les maraudeurs waouw.

- Tu en as déjà entendu parler? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- J'ai trouvé un vieux livre de sortilèges à la bibliothèque un jour. Il a été écrit par eux. . Mais je doute que Pince elle-même l'ai jamais vu. C'est une sorte de répertoire de leurs "aventures" avec la façon dont ils y sont arrivés, un livre très utile.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ils y expliquent comment faire apparaître des crapauds à deux heures du matin dans la chambre de quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé ?

- Comment as-tu deviné, répondis-je avec un sourire angélique.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, une impression, comme ça.

Je souris:

- Et sinon, c'est bien une carte de Poudlard, mais je pense que tu connais Poudlard aussi bien que moi et que donc on en a pas vraiment besoin.

- Si ça avait été une carte normale, mais regarde.

Je me penche vers la carte pour apercevoir un point noir qui se déplaçait sur la carte et à côté duquel se déplaçait l'étiquette Minerva McGonagal.

- Il montre l'endroit où...

- Se trouve chaque personne qui est dans le château.

- Mais c'est génial! M'écriais-je en lui sautant au cou.

Je m'éloigne rapidement puis il dit gênée:

- Allez, on descend, il va bientôt être temps de manger, on reparlera de ça plus tard et on s'arrangera.

- D'accord. Emily doit être arrivée maintenant et il faut que je la prévienne avant qu'elle ne rencontre ce gars,... Alexandre.

Et je me dépêche de descendre, parce que s'il l'a abordé sans que j'ai un peu préparé Emily au fait qu'il est là c'est le fiasco total.

Trop tard, elle et Nora sont près de lui,...et Malefoy aussi.

- Ta logique m'éblouit, se moqua Jack qui bizarrement était allongé par terre.

- Ne mens pas... Répliqua Emily.

- Mais je t'assure...Se défendit-il.

- ...tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour avoir compris.

Jack se précipita soudainement sur Emily, mais fut interrompu en chemin...

SPAF!

- Calme tes ardeurs, dis-je calmement, on ne fait pas ces choses-là en public.

- Alors je peux toujours essayer en privé non?

- Évite, j'aurais Emy sur le dos pendant bien trop longtemps.

- Parce que sinon tu aurais accepté?

- Je dois dire ce que tu veux entendre où la vérité?

- Althéa!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Vous venez, dit Potter qui entre temps était arrivé derrière moi, il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Tout en continuant à chicaner nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table déjà dressée.

- Quel est l'imbécile heureux qui a attribué les places? S'exclama Emily en constatant qu'elle était coincée entre Jack et Alexandre.

- Ma mère n'est pas une imbécile, elle a même plutôt le chic pour jouer les entremetteuses, à ta place je me méfierais Thomas...Lui répondit Potter en s'asseyant en face d'elle et à côté de moi.

J'espère que sa mère n'a pas parlé à papa.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

- Aller Thomas, souris, je sais qu'en réalité tu adores te trouver à côté de moi, lui dit Jack.

- Dans tes rêves!

- Ah non, dans mes rêves tu aimes bien plus que t'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Pervers!

- Quoi? Dans mes rêves tu aimes beaucoup jouer aux échecs.

Emily me jeta un regard désespéré et j'éclate de rire.

- Tu finiras par t'en remettre, lui répondis-je finalement.

- Il n'empêche que, permet moi de te le faire remarquer, j'avais raison à Londres!

- A propos du film? Franchement moi je trouve qu'il est génial, je l'ai même acheté en dvd il est encore mieux en v.o.

- Je te parle de lui! S'exclama Emily en pointant Alexandre du doigt.

- Ah, là évidement...On ne t'as jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de montrer les gens du doigt?

- Ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle vous êtes parties en courant? Demanda Alexandre.

- Nuance, précisais-je, elle courrait, moi j'ai été emmenée de force.

- C'est marrant, je parie qu'elle fait la même chose si c'est moi qui la croise en rue, s'exclama Jack.

- Pour tout t'avouer, dis-je en me tournant vers Alexandre, la seule chose qu'elle a remarqué c'est ta couleur de cheveux, elle était persuadée que tu étais le cousin de Malefoy.

- Et j'avais raison! Cria Emily, faisant retourner les têtes de plusieurs personnes au passage.

- Non, lui dit Matheo.

- Tu vas arrêter de me contredire, se fâcha-t-elle.

- Il a raison, dit Jack, franchement tu trouves qu'on se ressemble? Déjà rien que le fait qu'il s'intéresse à toi ça prouve qu'on a rien en commun.

- Et je suis contente que tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi, répliqua Emily qui visiblement n'avait pas écouté toute la phrase. Mais alors, qui es-tu?

Vive délicatesse d'Emy.

- Alexandre Weasley.

- Impossible tous les Weasley sont roux. Tout le monde sait ça, répliqua Emy.

- J'ai les cheveux de ma mère.

- C'est mon cousin, précisa Matheo.

- Au moins, je comprends pourquoi Althéa voulait tellement te suivre, capitula-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, répliquais-je, je croyais que tu avais compris!

- De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Maheo.

- De rien, m'exclamais-je en espérant faire taire Emily.

- C'est marrant, mais tu dois bien être le seul ici à ne pas savoir de quoi elles parlent, ajouta Nora qui se trouvait elle aussi à côté de moi.

- Vous êtes tous au courant? Demandais-je atterrée.

- Bah, je l'ai compris quand monsieur Finnigan s'est jeté sur moi pour me poser des questions sur comment tu te comportes avec les filles et sur tes intentions vis-à-vis de sa fille, marmonna Malefoy en regardant le plafond.

- Franchement désolée Althéa, je ne pensais pas que mon père irait le raconter au tien et que celui-ci réagirait comme ça, dit Emily.

Elle se moque de moi ? Ils se racontent même ce qu'ils mangent au petit-déjeuner.

- Ah, vous aviez peur de la réaction du père d'Althéa? Demanda Alexandre.

- Mais taisez-vous, m'écriais-je sans résultat.

- Mais, continua-t-il, il aurait pu réagir bien plus mal, j'ai une amie en France dont le père a carrément mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre pour l'empêcher de voir son petit ami. Par contre il n'a jamais remarqué qu'elle passait tout simplement par la porte, continua-t-il après un moment.

Potter ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois avant de dire:

- Depuis quand on sort ensemble?

- Heu...marmonna Alexandre conscient d'avoir fait une bourde.

- Emily pense qu'on sort ensemble mais que je lui cache, finis-je par expliquer dans un soupir. Parce qu'elle nous a vus ensemble. Et maintenant mon père est au courant et est persuadé que c'est vrai.

- Tu vois Matheo, je t'ai toujours dit que si tu voulais tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, la preuve: tu sors même avec Finnigan sans même le savoir, dit Malefoy pour détendre l'ambiance.

- Les anglais se compliquent vraiment la vie, dit Alexandre en secouant la tête.

- Et les français mangent des grenouilles, ce n'est pas mieux, répliquais-je vertement.

- Et des escargots aussi si tu veux tout savoir, c'est délicieux, rajouta-t-il pour me dégoûter.

- Ils sont fous ces français...


	13. Pas si nul quand j'y repense v2

Voici la seconde version du chapitre précédent.

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily _

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns (16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis: professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11bis. Pas si nul quand j'y repense (version 2)**

**Matheo Potter**

Matheo regardait avec ennui les invités se déplacés dans le salon. Pourquoi les gens (ses parents en l'occurence) ont-ils besoin d'inviter tant de personnes pour le réveillon? Pourquoi ne pas se contenter tout simplement d'une petite fête en famille?

Il y a Noël pour ça, ...dans les autres familles.

Car quand toute sa famille est rousse et s'appelle Weasley, c'est légèrement différent.

Cette année encore avait été particulièrement agitée, vu que ses oncles avaient décidé de présenter leur nouvelle collection de bombabouses à tête chercheuse à l'assemblée (quoi de mieux qu'un jury de...7, plus 6, plus 2 ...enfin de beaucoup trop de personnes, pour juger ?). Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que ce soit son cousin Alexandre que Fred et Georges avaient choisis pour la démonstration. Le dit Alexandre ayant encore le bras dans le plâtre, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

- Je t'ai rapporté du jus de citrouille, dit Jack en lui tendant un verre.

- Merci. Il est quelle heure?

- Trois minutes de plus que quand tu me l'as demandé la dernière fois. Mais je pense que vu le monde qu'il y a déjà, d'ici un quart d'heures on peut s'éclipser dans ta chambre sans trop se faire remarquer. Puis il faudra supporter le repas, mais pas avant au moins une heure et demi.

- Quel timing, répondit Matheo avec ironie.

- N'est-ce pas? Il n'empêche que c'est bien agréable un peu d'animation de temps en temps.

Matheo lui lança un regard sceptique.

- C'est vrai! Tu n'imagines pas les silences horribles qu'il y a chez moi, on en vient à détester le calme.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour ça que tu parles autant ? Sourit Matheo.

- Et oui, comment as-tu deviné?

- Mon incroyable sens de la déduction doit y être pour quelque chose je pense.

- Mais il est loin d'égaler ton incroyable modestie.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, répliqua Matheo.

- Oh, mais que vois-je, ta dulcinée est arrivée, s'exclama tout d'un coup Jack.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais lourd Jack?

- Si, tu me le dis au moins vingt fois par jour.

- Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'au bout du compte c'était peut-être vrai?

- Attends que je réfléchisse... Non.

Matheo poussa un soupir de désespoir en se demandant mentalement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir un meilleur ami pareil.

- Va au moins lui dire bonjour, continua Jack.

- Elle va se poser des questions, ce n'est pas une réaction normale.

- Bon. De un, c'est justement une bonne chose qu'elle se pose des questions, ce devrait même être un de tes objectifs, comme par exemple: " Est ce que je lui plais?" ou encore " Est ce que je compte à ses yeux?". Ton but est, je te le rappelle, qu'elle comprenne que tu l'aimes.

- N'exagère pas!

- Disons qu'elle ne t'est pas indifférente. De deux : c'est tout à fait normal de dire bonjour à ses invités, et c'est même fortement recommandé, on appelle généralement ça la politesse.

- Hn.

- Aller vient, dit Jack en le poussant vers le groupe d'invités qui venait d'entrer et qui se trouvait à présent au milieu du salon.

- Bonsoir, dit simplement Matheo quand il se retrouva en face d'Althéa, non sans lancer ensuite un regard courroucé à Jack occupé à faire une petite danse de la victoire à côté du buffet.

- Salut, je suis vraiment dé..., répondit-elle avant d'être brusquement interrompue.

- Matheo, je suis content de te voir! Tu me sembles avoir beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- C'est un peu normale monsieur Finnigan, si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était à la gare, le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard. J'avais 11 ans.

- Ah oui, c'était il y a un petit temps déjà. J'imagine que tu as dû être assez perdu au début, les premiers jours tu as sûrement eut du mal à retrouver la Grosse Dame.

- La grosse dame? De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Matheo sans voir les signes d'Althéa pour le faire taire.

- Je te parle du portrait qui... tu n'es pas à Griffondor?

- Non, je suis à serpentard.

- Ah, bien, répondit monsieur Finnigan. Et tes études, tes rêves sont...?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais plus tard, sûrement un travail en rapport avec l'histoire de la magie, j'aimerais assez travailler au musée de la sorcellerie. J'ai pris mes options en conséquence.

- Un bon travail, mais il y a très peu de postes au...

- Papa, les interrompit Althéa, Dean t'appelle.

- Hé bien Dean attendra un peu, ce n'est pas comme si... je vais le voir, finit-il brusquement en voyant le regard que lui lançait sa fille. Et pas de bêtises, je vous ai à l'œil. Je suis très sérieux.

Althéa attendit quelques instants puis lui dit:

- Désolé, il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça.

- Pas avec tout le monde. Si tu veux mon avis, avec toi il va le rester longtemps, lui dit une fille que Matheo ne connaissait pas.

- Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas tort, répondit Althéa tandis que Matheo les regardaient perplexe.

- Au fait, s'exclama la fille, je m'appelle Nora, et au vu de la façon que monsieur Finnigan s'est jeté sur toi tu dois être Matheo.

- Oui, enchanté. Et pourquoi s'est-il jeté sur moi?

- Il faut demander à Emily, lui répondit Althéa.

- Elle n'est pas encore, là, je fais comment? Demanda Matheo.

- Tu attends qu'elle arrive, tout simplement.

- Pourquoi je ne me suis pas douté qu'elle me répondrait un truc du genre, murmura Matheo en s'éloignant.

Il se dirigea discrètement vers les escaliers, tout en faisant un petit signe à Jack pour lui faire comprendre qu'il montait dans sa chambre.

- Re-salut! S'exclama Jack dix minutes plus tard en sautant sur son lit. Désolé d'avoir traîné, mais j'ai été intercepté en chemin.

- Par qui? Monsieur Finnigan?

- Non, pourquoi? Laisse-moi deviner, tu es déjà à l'interrogatoire du beau-père. Tu vas vite en besogne dis-moi.

- N'importe quoi, il a juste l'air un peu bizarre, c'est tout. Et qui t'as intercepté?

- Alexandre.

- Mon cousin?

- Oui, ton cousin Alexandre. Il est venu m'interroger sur Finnigan.

- Pourquoi?

- Il dit qu'il a rencontré deux filles à Londres aux dernières vacances. Dont Finnigan. Il m'a donc posé quelques questions. Il a l'air drôlement atteint. La première fille qui l'intéresse comme ça a-t-il affirmé.

Matheo blanchit d'un coup.

- Ça va? Demanda Jack en lui passant la main devant les yeux. Mattichou!

- Je redescends.

Et il le laissa planté là sans un mot, laissant un Jack perplexe: "Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire le plus marrant."

Quand Matheo arriva en bas, ce fut pour voir son cousin en pleine discussion avec Althéa.

- ...tu es d'accord? Demanda Alexandre au moment où Matheo les rejoignit.

- Non, elle ne l'est pas, interrompit brutalement Matheo.

Althéa essaya de répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et il la traîna dans une pièce à l'écart du bruit de la fête.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- J'avais besoin de te parler.

- Et de quoi? Tu pouvais bien me laisser finir ma conversation avec ce type!

- Si il est si important, vas le rejoindre.

- C'est bien ce que je vais faire.

- Et débrouille-toi toute seule pour Val Filis.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça?

- Je vais me gêner, répondit-il avec ironie.

- Et bien soit, de toute façon tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien,... S'écria Althéa en ouvrant la porte.

- Mais ton foutu mouchard, j'ai 10 fois mieux que lui.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire quand tu étais avec Alexandre.

- Avec qui?

- Le type qui te draguait, répondit Matheo.

- Le blond?

- Non, le brun! Enfin, ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler. Tu me suis, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

**Alexandre.**

Il regarda encore une fois vers la porte dans l'espoir de la voir arriver. C'était un peu stupide, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il ne la connaissait même pas, la seule fois où il l'avait rencontrée elle l'avait tout bonnement fuit. Il soupira. La fille que Matheo avait emmenée de force quelques minutes auparavant lui avait dit qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tes yeux te sortent de la tête, lui dit Jack en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Hein?... Ah, sûrement...

- Tu m'écoutes?

- Tu me parles? Lui demanda soudain Alexandre en se tournant vers lui.

- Elle t'obsède à ce point?

- Je, non, en fait...oui. J'étais persuadé que je ne reverrais jamais cette fille et tout d'un coup j'apprends qu'elle doit venir ici. Quand je l'ai rencontrée à Londres, je n'avais pas fait attention à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte quasiment en courant. C'est bizarre tu sais car c'est en la voyant partir que je me suis dit: "J'aurais aimé la connaître mieux". J'ai l'habitude que les filles tombent à mes pieds, pas qu'elles me repoussent, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Une fois que tu l'auras rencontrée tu ne parleras plus comme ça.

- Tu la connais bien?

- Plutôt, elle me hait depuis des années.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je pense qu'elle non plus d'ailleurs, en tous les cas c'est amusant, j'aime la mettre en colère.

Il continua sans remarquer que le regard d'Alexandre avait légèrement dévié.

- Thomas est une vraie tête de mule et elle a plutôt un sale caractère, elle se met en colère pour un rien.

**Emily Thomas**

SPAF!

- Aieuuuuuuuuh! S'exclama Jack en tombant du fauteuil où il était assis.

- Thomas est quoi? Cria Emily.

- Effectivement, tu as l'air d'aimer, dit Alexandre dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Merci de me soutenir répondit Jack en se frottant la joue.

- Mais de rien, puis se tournant vers Emily, bonsoir.

- C'est ça. Vous m'excusez, mais je dois retrouver Althéa.

- Je ne pense pas que tu la verras avant un petit bout de temps, elle est avec Matheo dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font par contre, lui répondit Jack avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Tu es sûr? Zut, j'ai perdu 10 mornilles, je pensais qu'ils attendraient la fin de l'année - vu qu'ils sont plus que stupides quand ils s'y mettent.

- Tu vois ce que je disais? Dit Jack à Alexandre. Aucune moralité, elle n'hésite pas à parier sur le dos de sa meilleure amie.

SPAF!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua-t-elle en se frottant la main, de plus c'est Clara qui a insisté pour parier, et vu que c'est Althéa qui l'a pervertie, c'est de la faute d'Althéa si j'ai parié.

- Ta logique m'éblouit, se moqua Jack.

- Ne mens pas...

- Mais je t'assure...

- ...tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour avoir compris.

Jack se précipita sur Emily, mais fut interrompu en chemin...

SPAF!

- Calme tes ardeurs, on ne fait pas ces choses-là en public, dit Althéa en secouant sa main.

- Alors je peux toujours essayer en privé non?

- Évite, j'aurais Emy sur le dos pendant bien trop longtemps.

- Parce que sinon tu aurais accepté? S'offusqua cette dernière.

- Je dois dire ce que tu veux entendre où la vérité?

- Althéa!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Vous venez, dit Matheo qui se trouvait derrière Althéa, il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Tout en continuant à chicaner ils se dirigèrent vers la table déjà dressée.

- Quel est l'imbécile heureux qui a attribué les places? S'exclama Emily en constatant qu'elle était coincée entre Jack et Alexandre.

- Ma mère n'est pas une imbécile, elle a même plutôt le chic pour jouer les entremetteuses, à ta place je me méfierais Thomas...Lui répondit Matheo en s'asseyant en face d'Emily et à côté d'Althéa.


	14. Ça avance Oui, mais quoi?

**ANNONCE:  
**J'ignore comment les choses se passent lorsqu'on réédite une histoire. Au cas où vous recevriez par ma faute une kyrielle d'alertes, je m'excuse. Et j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner: je viens de revoir totalement cette fic (le contenu est le même mais la flopée de fautes d'orthographe et de formulation est corrigée). De plus le chapitre 12 (celui-ci) a été un peu allongé pour que la suite ne ressemble pas trop à un "pavé dans la mare" (mais ne pas avoir lu la nouvelle version n'handicape en rien pour la compréhension).

La suite devrait arriver d'ici quelques semaines. J'ai le scénario, il me manque juste le temps (que j'aurais dès la fin de ma session d'examens).

Enfin, pour les gens qui m'ont suivit dans cette fic, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir écrit depuis aussi longtemps, mais comme promis ma fic n'est pas abandonnée et elle aura bientôt une fin.

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy (17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily _

_Matheo Potter (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson (16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns (16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis: professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12. Ça avance, oui mais quoi?**

- Emily, il y a encore la drôle de chouette qui vient te rendre visite, dis-je avant de me replonger dans mon journal.

- Je me demande vraiment qui c'est, ironisa Clara qui était assise à quelques places de nous avec ses amies. (Je l'aime de plus en plus cette gamine)

- Oh, c'est bon, dit Emily en rougissant (et en dépliant la lettre par la même occasion), et arrêtes de ricaner derrière ton journal! Je parie que c'est toi qui lui as donné mon adresse!

- Moi? Mais où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille? Je ne te ferais jamais ça, répliquais-je d'un air outré.

- C'est ça.

- Tu oublies que la poste sorcière est bien plus performante que la moldue: pas besoin d'adresse, juste le nom du destinataire.

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui as dit mon nom à Alexandre bien sûr.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai dit que ton prénom. C'est Matheo qui lui a dit ton nom.

- Oh, ton très cher Matheo, et après tu oses me dire que vous ne sortez pas ensemble!

- Je passe du temps avec lui, donc je l'appelle par son prénom. Je t'ai dit pourquoi on se voyait et tu ne me crois pas, c'est ton problème. Tu tires les conclusions que tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne te croie pas, mais MOI j'ai cours maintenant, donc tu me raconteras tes salades une autre fois, dit Emily en partant de la grande salle.

- Eh! Je ne te fais pas de remarques de ce genre sur TON Alexandre, MOI! Criais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle ne me croit toujours pas, ou du moins elle fait semblant de ne pas me croire pour Matheo. Quant aux lettres, c'est de la mauvaise foi pure. Elle adore les recevoir.

J'avoue qu'au départ elle était loin d'être ravie (elle en a d'ailleurs jeté quelques-unes directement au feu). Mais ça fait un mois et Alexandre ne s'est pas découragé. Maintenant elle se comporte comme si Merlin en personne lui écrivait.

Si au moins elle reconnaissait qu'elle commence à l'apprécier et que c'est bien lui qu'elle a retrouvé à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais non, mademoiselle nous prend tous pour des imbéciles (surtout moi en fait).

**Flash-Back**

Alors, on commence par quoi ? Demandais-je à Emily en descendant de la calèche qui nous avait amenées à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu vas où tu veux. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai promis à William de l'accompagner pour aller choisir un cadeau pour demain, me répondit-elle.

- Il y a quoi de spécial demain?

- La Saint Valentin.

- Ah, juste ça ?

- Il a décidé de se déclarer à Liza.

- Waw, quelle rapidité de décision, il lui a à peine fallut 3 ans. Il m'impressionne de plus en plus.

- Arrête, je parie que tu es contente que finalement il se soit décidé.

- Sûr, il arrêtera de me harceler pour obtenir mon aide, répondis-je en feignant l'indifférence.

- Je te connais Althéa, ça ne sert à rien de me raconter tes salades. Je te laisse, a tantôt.

La Saint Valentin, pfff… des conneries oui. Quand tu es avec quelqu'un tu ne dois pas lui faire plaisir un seul jour par an (sinon, je t'assure que ça ne durera pas longtemps) et si tu veux sortir avec quelqu'un c'est stupide d'attendre pour se déclarer (du pur temps perdu).

Je pense que je vais aller aux Trois Balais, les autres griffondors ont prévu d'y passer.

- Finnigan! Entendis-je alors que la porte du pub bondé venait à peine de se refermer sur moi.

Je me tournais surprise vers la personne qui venait de m'aborder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répondis-je à Jack Malefoy qui s'avançait vers moi avec un sourire trop joyeux pour être honnête.

- Je suis seul, Alex vient de partir. Tu veux te joindre à moi? Me demande-t-il en me montrant la place à côté de lui.

Bien que je ne crois pas du tout à l'innocence de sa demande, je m'assieds quand même.

- Sérieusement, de quoi veux-tu parler? Lui demandais-je après avoir été chercher une bière-au-beurre au comptoir.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas invitée pour le plaisir de ta compagnie ?

- Jamais avec un serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Je sais. De quoi veux-tu me parler Malefoy?

- Tu ne me laisseras même pas le plaisir d'amener le sujet discrètement.

- Désolé, mais je n'aime pas les subtilités autant que toi.

- Pff... Bon, alors je vais être assez direct. Mais surtout ne parles à personne de ce dont nous allons parler. Surtout pas à Matheo.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est un vrai sadique quand il veut. Je préfère donc éviter qu'il ne sache que je me mêle de ses affaires.

- Je te le promets, mais je considère ça comme une promesse réciproque, je ne sais pas de quoi tu vas me parler, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions.

- Ça va de soi.

- Donc?

- Comment se passent vos recherches?

- On avance, doucement mais on avance, répondis-je en me rendant bien compte que ce n'était pas cette question qu'il comptait réellement me poser.

- Vous ne faites rien de trop dangereux pour arriver à vos fins?

- Je croyais que cela ne gênait pas les serpentards, je croyais même qu'ils faisaient tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

- Matheo n'est pas aussi serpentard que tu sembles le croire. Il n'ose pas ruser autant que ça pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

- Tu as peur que je ne le pousse à risquer trop gros dans l'affaire et qu'ensuite il ait des problèmes à cause de moi ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Matheo est...enfin bref, juste... ne lui fait pas trop de mal. Les serpentards se cachent sous des apparences, mais ils n'en gardent pas moins un cœur.

- Waw, j'ai failli verser une larme. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des serpentards que je vous prends pour des robots tu sais ?

- Oh, c'est bon, je cherche juste à te dire que même si on ne le montre pas, nous sommes aussi humains que les autres! S'énerva-t-il.

- Bah voilà. C'est quand même mieux quand tu vas droit au but.

- C'est bien une réplique de Griffondor.

- On ne renie pas ce qu'on est. Est-ce que je te fais des remarques sur tes manies de serpentard moi ?

- J'ai été content de te parler Finnigan, maintenant, dégage.

- C'est une sale manie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne rien entendre Malefoy, mais un jour, j'espère, tu en tireras des leçons. Ça fera mal seulement, dis-je en me levant.

Je sais que ce n'est pas très bien, mais et si j'allais espionner Emily, juste un peu? Ce n'est pas que je commence à prendre goût à ça, mais je suis sûre qu'elle m'a mentit et que ce n'est pas William qu'elle va retrouver mais Alexandre.

Bon, où auraient-ils bien pu aller, déjà pas chez madame Pieddodu, brrr quelle horreur. Note que, il vaut mieux vérifier, même si ça me fait frissonner rien que d'imaginer Emy dedans.

...

...

C'est encore plus effrayant que la dernière fois, tout ce... rose. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le rose, hein, mais quand c'est trop, c'est trop. Trop de rose, trop de trucs "mignons" (tout est relatif), trop de regards de merlan frit... Bon, je n'ai pas vu Emily, maintenant je pars en vitesse, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé mentale de rester trop longtemps dans un endroit pareil.

Je sors donc et décide de me diriger vers la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais si, je t'assure que c'est une bonne idée, elle va adorer.

Emily, il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie!

Je cours me cacher dans la première boutique que je trouve (après celle de madame Pieddodu évidemment, je suis pressée mais pas suicidaire non plus!)

J'entends la fin de la conversation par la fenêtre ouverte

- …espère, merci beaucoup Emily, j'aurais voulu le demander à Althéa, mais tu sais comment elle est...

- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai encore d'autres choses à faire.

- Comme rencontrer le grand blond qui te fait signe là-bas?

- Oh, Alexandre! Salut Will et bonne chance!

Je le savais!

-Mademoiselle? Puis-je vous aider? Entendis-je dans mon dos.

-Heu, non merci, je ne faisais que regarder, lui répondis-je avant de sortir à toute vitesse du magasin...de quoi au fait?

Aucune importance.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Il me reste une heure avant le cours de potions. Juste le temps nécessaire pour finir le devoir que je dois rendre à ce cours justement. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, mais en soi il ne me reste que… 20-30 lignes à écrire. Facile quoi.

Je me faufile derrière un groupe de premières terrorisé par Mrs Pince. Quelle idée de se faire prendre à jeter des pétards mouillés dans la bibliothèque ? Je n'étais pas aussi crétine à leur âge. Elle n'a jamais réussi à me prendre, moi !

Je vais poser mes affaires sur la table près de la fenêtre. Cette table est la meilleure de la bibliothèque : près d'une fenêtre, dans un coin tranquille, loin de Mrs Pince et en plus en plein milieu de la section des romans moldus. Le paradis. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour m'extasier sur une table, j'ai besoin d'un livre de potion pour finir mon devoir.

Potions de sommeil, potions rapides, avancées, pour les nulles, d'étouffement… Voilà ce que je cherchais. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'attraper.

..

..

Comme par hasard le livre en question est tout en haut… Ils pensent vraiment qu'on fait tous trois mètres de haut ou quoi?

- Tu crois que le livre va descendre tout seul si tu le regardes méchamment? Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je sursaute.

- Tu as des choses à te reprocher? Continua Matheo.

- Ah ah, tu as un humour fou Potter.

- Et agressive avec ça.

- Tais-toi et donne-moi ce livre au lieu de faire ton intéressant.

- Bien sûr, une petite tasse de café avec?

- Un seul sucre alors, je n'aime pas quand c'est trop sucre, répliquais-je en souriant.

- J'étais ironique.

- Moi aussi. Tu veux bien me le passer?

- Tiens, dit-il en me le tendant.

Ce n'est pas juste, il a à peine levé le bras! Promis, dès demain je ne fréquente plus que des nains…

Je retourne à ma table et étrangement j'ai Matheo sur les talons.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, m'amuser un peu, chuchota-t-il en me désignant deux 3e année qui nous regardaient fixement.

C'est fou comme des gens que je ne connais pas sont avides de potins sur mon compte. En regardant un peu autour de nous je vis qu'en plus elles n'étaient pas les seules à nous observer. Les gens ont vraiment du temps à perdre… Mais bon, autant leur donner du spectacle non ?

- Tu viens me rejoindre à ma table j'espère, gloussais-je assez fort pour me faire entendre. Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi.

Mes talents de comédienne m'étonneront toujours.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, me répondit-il en me prenant par la taille.

Une fois assis dans notre coin, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Tu as vu leurs têtes ? Des carpes sont plus élégantes.

- Quitte à ce que tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble, autant s'en amuser un peu, me sourit-il.

Je lui rends son sourire avant de me plonger dans mon livre de potion. J'ai tout de même un devoir à finir. Matheo fait pareil en face de moi.

**Une demi-heure plus tard**

J'ai trois parchemins, ni un millimètre de plus, ni un millimètre de moins. Si Rogue trouve une raison de retirer des points à Griffondor ce ne sera pas ma faute pour une fois.

Je m'étire et lève enfin les yeux de mon livre de potion pour le poser sur Matheo. C'est étrange de l'appeler comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Pourquoi Emily est-elle si persuadée que je sors avec? Bon, d'accord, il est plutôt mon genre et depuis que je le connais mieux j'avoue que ce n'est pas le glaçon que je croyais. Mais il est loin de mon idéal. Même si ce n'est pas un glaçon, il n'empêche qu'il n'est pas particulièrement expressif et que je l'ai rarement vu avec un autre sourire que son éternel sourire ironique. Loin du garçon déluré que je croyais être mon idéal...

Il relève les yeux vers moi et me regarde étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, me répond-il.

Je me rapproche de lui pour regarder le livre qu'il a devant les yeux.

- Les nymphes.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Val Filis est une nymphe? Parce que ce n'est pas pour te contrarier, mais alors il le cache très très bien.

- Bien sûr que non, mais dans la conversation que nous avons surpris ils parlaient de nymphes. En plus dans la liste j'ai trouvé un nom qui ne nous est pas inconnu : Anthea.

- Rien ne prouve que ce soit l'Anthea de Val Filis.

Il me lit les détails qui se rapportent à elle.

- Elle a été vue 11 fois ces 1000 dernières année: en 1023, 1157, 1271, 1348, 1423, 1490, 1537, 1615, 1701, 1863, 1954.

- La troisième apparition, c'est...

- 21 ans après la naissance du dernier Tyriel Val Filis anglais, j'ai calculé.

- Mais un homme ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps…

Il prend le devoir qu'il a commencé plus tôt et lit:

- Les nymphes sont constamment liées à des mortelles qui ont le pouvoir de les appeler, celles-ci peuvent...passons...ah voilà. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, mais on a constaté que plusieurs fois des personnes qui avaient rencontré une nymphe avait acquis une pseudo-immortalité, ne reprenant le cours de leur vie qu'à la délivrance de la nymphe à qui ils sont liés.

- Tu penses que Val Filis serait né il y a plus de 750 ans, qu'à 21ans il a rencontré pour la première fois cette nymphe et que depuis...

- Il la poursuit, pour redevenir mortel, a priori il veut lui "rendre sa liberté".

- Rendre la liberté, qu'est-ce que ça peut être.

- Il n'y a pas plus de précisions. Soit il y a quelque chose à faire en particulier ou alors c'est une façon polie de dire qu'il faut la tuer.

- Morbide.

- Pas ma faute.

A cet instant la cloche sonna.

- Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai cours de potion.

- On se retrouve ce soir? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, demain. On profitera de la ronde pour surveiller un peu.

- Bon, à demain alors. On se retrouve à la fin de notre ronde dans la salle sur demande.

- Ok.

**Le lendemain, salle sur demande**

- Et il n'est pas non plus dans son bureau, tu le vois quelque part? Me demanda Matheo.

- Mn.

- Bon, ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Rien, répondis-je.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi, depuis la demi-heure que nous sommes ici à chercher Val Filis la plus longue phrase que tu aies dite était « D'accord ».

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

- Bah, c'est bien, il y a de l'amélioration.

Je lui tire la langue.

- Ta maturité m'impressionne un peu plus chaque jour.

Je décidé d'ignorer sa remarque.

- Allez, explique moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu te prends pour ma psy?

- Ta quoi? Demande-t-il.

- Rien, laisse tomber, c'est moldu.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas expliquer?

- J'ai juste l'impression que ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien, qu'on s'est complètement trompés sur le compte de Val Filis. Et même si on ne s'est pas trompés, on n'est pas de taille à l'arrêter.

- Ne dis pas ça, il a l'avantage de l'expérience, mais nous celui du terrain et de la volonté, ça compte beaucoup. Courage, finit il en me prenant la main.

Je lui souris.

- Regarde la carte! S'écria-t-il tout à coup.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Dans le parc, regarde, dit-il en me montrant un point de la carte que je n'avais pas vu avant.

- C'est impossible.

- La carte ne ment jamais. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard, mais c'est lui.

- Quand je pense que j'ai poussé Emy a...

- De nous deux ce n'est pas toi qui a le plus de regrets, je peux te l'assurer.

Il se leva brusquement et sorti sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

- Allez, viens. On les suit.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

- Et que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse ? C'est l'occasion rêvée pour avoir les réponses à nos questions.

- Par moment je me demande lequel de nous deux est à griffondor, lui dis-je.

- Par moments, moi aussi, répondit-il malicieusement

- Alors en avant, dis-je en le rejoignant sous la cape, tu savais qu'ils se connaissaient?

- Non, mais pour tout t'avouer je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui.

- Même pas pourquoi il est venu ici?

- Il m'a dit que c'est pour son travail, il est chercheur pour la régularisation des créatures magiques françaises.


	15. Le pourquoi du comment

**ANNONCE:  
**Je viens de revoir totalement cette fic (le contenu est le même mais la flopée de fautes d'orthographe et de formulation est corrigée). J'ai rajouté quelques petits éléments dans le chapitre précédent, rien qui en change le sens, mais qui rendent quand même moins brusques certains évènements de ce chapitre.

Enfin, pour les gens qui m'ont suivit dans cette fic, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir écrit pendant aussi longtemps, mais comme promis ma fic n'est pas abandonnée et elle aura bientôt une fin.

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages**

_Althéa Finnigan__ (16 ans) : personnage principale_

_Cilia Finnigan__ (13 ans) : Sœur d'Althéa._

_Emily Thomas__ (16 ans) : cousine et meilleure amie d'Althéa_

_Clara (11 ans), Carole (15 ans) et Alicia (21 ans) Thomas__ : Sœurs d'Emily et cousines d'Althéa_

_Jack Malefoy __(17 ans) : ennemi d'Emily_

_Matheo Potter__ (17 ans) : meilleur ami de Jack, serpentard un peu dérangé sur les bords (dixit Althéa)._

_Alexander Johnson __(16 ans) : petit ami de Carole et ami de Matheo et de Jack_

_Erika Johnson__ (15 ans) : Meilleure amie de Carole et sœur d'Alexander_

_William Johns __(16 ans) : préfet de Griffondor, a une relation assez particulière avec Althéa, mais en gros on peut dire que c'est un ami._

_Tyriel Val Filis:__ professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus que louche (selon Althéa et, à priori, aussi pour Matheo)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13. Le pourquoi du comment**

Cachés sous la cape de Matheo, nous nous approchons aussi doucement que possible. Ce serait vraiment bête de se faire prendre maintenant.

Ils sont assis sur un banc en bordure du lac et ont l'air d'avoir une conversation extrêmement sérieuse.

- … Tu n'as toujours aucune piste ? Demanda Alexandre

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Quand je pense que je le prenais pour un mec bien… C'est Emily qui va être mal quand elle apprendra dans quelles affaires louches il traîne.

- Il y a bien quelques jeunes filles qui pourraient correspondre, mais je ne peux décemment pas les tuer toutes. Je m'imagine assez mal devoir expliquer à leurs parents que leurs filles sont mortes pour l'avancée de la science. Je ne tuerais qu'une personne, et quand je serais sûr que c'est bien celle qu'on cherche.

Mon sang est en train de se glacer dans mes veines. Merlin, nous avions raison… Matheo me sert un peu plus contre lui, je pense qu'il a senti mon frisson.

- Ce serait certes embêtant. Heureusement pour toi j'ai réussi à te dénicher un petit truc qui va t'aider, répondit Alexandre.

- Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait m'aider, le seul objet de détection connu pour les nymphes est enfermé dans le département des secrets et ils ne sont pas prêteurs, même pour leurs collègues des autres départements. Alors je me vois assez mal me présenter devant eux pour leur demander.

- C'est ton défaut, tu es trop poli Tyriel. Ah ces anglais ! Ironisa Alexandre en tendant une pochette à Val Filis.

- Comment as-tu réussi à l'obtenir ?

- Oh, la secrétaire se laisse distraire très facilement, dit Alexandre avec suffisance.

- Ton pouvoir de persuasion m'étonnera toujours.

Pendant ce temps Val Filis ouvre la pochette. Elle semble contenir une sorte de boussole dont l'aiguille tournoie furieusement.

- Que ? S'étonna Alexandre.

_- Expeto antiphonae_, s'exclama Val Filis tout d'un coup.

Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon corps est raide, je n'arrive plus à bouger. C'est quoi cette machine de ***. Apparemment elle nous a détectés.

- Tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Alexandre.

- Ça me semble évident, et pas n'importe qui en plus, répondit Val Filis, apparemment très content de lui.

Il commence à regarder partout autour de lui, utilisant sa baguette comme boussole (pourquoi cette idiote est-elle pointée sur nous ?). Et ce qui était inévitable fini par arriver : il nous trouve et retire la cape.

- Miss Finnigan, numéro un sur ma liste, marmonna Val Filis. Comme quoi je commence à me débrouiller.

- Ce n'est pas que je sois contre le fait que tu sois fier de toi, mais tu pourrais libérer mon cousin et sa copine ? Il serait intéressant de savoir ce qu'ils ont entendu au juste, dit Alexandre.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Puis se tournant vers nous :

- Que ce soit bien clair, vous restez-là, sinon je vous immobilise à nouveau. _Finite antiphonae_.

Aouch ! Je viens de tomber par terre. Matheo m'aide à me relever (pourquoi lui il a gardé son équilibre ? C'est toujours moi qui suis ridicule…).

- Bon, continua-t-il, miss Finnigan, si vous voulez bien venir vous placer en face de moi. J'ai un sortilège à lancer.

Alexandre soupire en se prenant la tête dans les mains :

- Tyriel, je ne crois pas que tu réalises comment ils vont interpréter ce que tu viens de dire.

- Parce qu'il y a une autre façon de comprendre ça que comme un « Veiller bien gentiment vous tenir tranquille pendant que je vous tue » ? Demandais-je.

- Mais bien sûr que je vais vous tuer, mais vous n'allez pas mourir, répondit-il.

Matheo s'avance devant moi en tenant fermement sa baguette. Il me croit incapable de me protéger ? C'est un truc de griffondor de se sacrifier pour protéger quelqu'un, qu'il reste un bon serpentard et qu'il se mette en sécurité au lieu de jouer au héros !

- Mais oui, répondis-je après avoir repoussé Matheo (qui fulmine), et après vous allez jeter mon cadavre au lac sans le mouiller et rentrer tranquillement dormir dans votre lit mais sans vous reposer.

- Althéa, murmure Matheo, je ne suis pas sûr que faire de l'humour soit de circonstance.

- Bah si c'est la dernière fois que je peux en faire j'en profite. Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi je dois mourir ? Pourtant j'ai encore été sympa avec vous, je n'ai jamais rien fait explosé dans votre classe.

Val Filis s'apprête à répondre, mais il est interrompu par Alexandre :

- Je crois que je vais commencer à expliquer, parce que tu risques encore de mal formuler tes explications et ils vont te prendre pour un psychopathe.

- Oh pas besoin d'explications en plus, on le sait déjà, affirmais-je.

- Et peut-être qu'en plus on ne veut pas t'entendre, traître, s'exclama Matheo.

- Je vous assure que mes explications seront plus compréhensible, il est tellement impatient de la revoir qu'il en oublies ses bonnes manières et son éloquence. Et au passage je ne suis pas un traître…

- Vous voulez parler d'Antéa ? Demandais-je.

- Comment avez-vous entendu parler d'elle ? S'étonna Val Filis.

- Vous devriez apprendre à insonoriser une pièce quand vous parlez de tuer des gens avec quelqu'un.

- Les autres professeurs m'avaient prévenu de me méfier de vous et de votre insupportable curiosité. Mais peu importe vu qu'au final c'est vous qui êtes concernée.

- Vous la tuez et je vous tue, répliqua Matheo.

- Personne ne va tuer personne, interrompit Alexandre. Du moins pas de manière définitive…

Je peux officiellement annoncer qu'Emy en pince toujours pour des mecs qui auraient plus leur place à l'asile qu'autre part.

- J'ignore ce que vous savez exactement, mais vu que vous connaissez Antéa, je me doute que vous devez savoir qu'il s'agit d'une nymphe, expliqua Alexandre. Pour faire simple, les nymphes sont à la base des jeunes filles qui ont eu le malheur de mourir dans un cours d'eau un soir de nouvelle lune. Elles deviennent alors des nymphes et sont chargées de protéger des jeunes filles. Chaque nymphe a une succession de protégées. Elle estime son rôle de protectrice achevé lorsque la jeune fille devient femme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et en ce moment, c'est Althéa qui est protégée par Antéa.

- Merci pour les détails, mais il me semble que certains n'avaient pas besoin d'être révélés m'exclamais-je outrée.

Je n'apprécie pas le petit sourire moqueur qu'a Matheo à ma remarque. Non mais !

- Mais pourquoi Althéa entre toutes les jeunes filles, demanda-t-il.

- Les nymphes protègent des jeunes filles avec lesquelles elles ont un lien. Ça peut être la couleur de cheveux, le caractère, le nom. Je suppose que le nom a dû jouer dans ce cas-ci, mais ça ne me semble pas suffisant. Qu'en penses-tu Tyriel ?

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Mais si mon nom m'avait été donné en référence à elle ça serait suffisant ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, et de loin. C'est le moyen le plus sûr de l'attirer.

Merci les parents. Vraiment.

- Tu as oublié de me parler de ça, marmonna Matheo.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important…

Il est gentil mais je ne suis pas devin non plus, et je n'allais quand même pas lui raconter des histoires sur moi dans le ventre de ma mère. Puis quoi encore ? Lui parler de mes premiers pas ?

RI-DI-CULE

- Tyriel a rencontré Antéa car elle protégeait sa sœur, et depuis il n'a pas pris une ride, continua Alexandre.

- Enfin, ça ne me dis pas pourquoi vous voulez me tuer, continuais-je.

- Parce que c'est le seul moyen de la faire apparaître. Et vous ne mourrez pas car elle sera là pour vous protéger, répondit Val Filis.

- Et moi je pense que vous mentez, répliqua Matheo. Pourquoi alors l'homme de la cheminé aurait-il été prêt à tuer autant de personnes si c'était juste pour trouver une nymphe. Je ne vous crois pas, finit-il froidement.

- Il se peut que le directeur du département de régulation des créatures magiques, mon employeur, soit un gros con, répondit calmement Val Filis.

- Pardon ? Répondis-je.

C'est la première fois que j'entends un professeur jurer !

- Il méprise les créatures magiques et se trouve supérieur à elles – bien sûr il se garde bien de le manifester face aux personnes importantes du ministère – et il espère pouvoir capturer une nymphe pour prouver que ce sont des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers et qu'elles n'ont jamais été humaines.

- Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? M'étonnais-je en regardant Val Filis. Je croyais que vous étiez amoureux d'Antéa.

- Vous pourriez vous mêler de vos affaires ? Bien sûr que nous ne sommes pas d'accord, mais pour la retrouver il me fallait l'aide d'instruments de recherches que je n'aurais pas eu sans faire partie du département de régulation des créatures magiques. Mais si j'ai demandé à Alexandre de venir spécialement de France, c'est pour qu'il ne se permette pas de modifier mon rapport et de s'en servir pour nuire aux nymphes. Il ne pourra pas se permettre de contredire son spécialiste ET un représentant du ministère de la magie français.

- Personnellement je suis juste là pour faire avancer les connaissances du ministère de la magie française, rajouta Alexandre. Mon rôle consiste à juger s'il y a des risques de rencontre entre créature magique et moldus, afin de pouvoir éviter les contacts de ce genre.

- Tout ça me semble très tordu, répliqua Matheo.

- Ça l'est, répondit Alexandre. Mais pense bien que si nous avions voulu mentir nous aurions inventé quelque chose de plus simple.

- Bon, je sais que ça va paraitre horrible comme question, mais miss Finnigan accepteriez-vous de nous aider ? Demanda Val Filis.

- Oui, répondis-je instinctivement.

- Quoi ? Rugit Matheo.

- J'accepte.

- Mais leur histoire n'a ni queue ni tête, tu ne vas pas leur offrir ta vie sur un plateau comme ça !

- Je les crois. Je sais que c'est ce qui doit se passer et que je m'en sortirais.

- Tu es complètement folle, me dit-il en me saisissant par le bras.

Puis se tournant vers Alexandre et notre professeur :

- Je vous interdis de nous suivre. Soyez déjà heureux que je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler les aurors.

Il me traîna ainsi jusqu'au château, me faisant courir derrière lui.

- Tu te rends compte que s'ils avaient voulu ils auraient pu nous tuer cent fois ? Le simple fait qu'ils aient pris la peine de nous raconter tout ça penche en leur faveur.

- Comment peux-tu les croire, n'as-tu donc aucun esprit de survie ? Ce n'est plus être téméraire ça, c'est être stupide !

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je SAIS qu'ils disent la vérité. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. C'est comme si c'était cette nymphe qui me disait qu'elle allait me sauver et qu'elle a envie de revoir Val Filis.

- Mon dieu tu es folle, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la Grosse Dame.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais tu dois me faire confiance, répliquais-je. C'est ma vie, c'est mon choix !

Il commence à m'énerver, je ne suis pas une petite fille !

- Même si tu aurais raison et cette nymphe débarquerait d'on ne sait où pour te sauver – et je dis bien « si » - tu devrais avoir le bon sens de ne pas prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête. Je te l'interdis !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais, m'écriais-je.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Maintenant tu vas rentrer dans ta salle commune et y rester, c'est compris ? J'ai la carte et je te surveillerais, si tu as le malheur de vouloir aller te faire tuer dans mon dos tu le regretteras !

- C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux ! et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, tu n'es pas mon père !

- Encore heureux !

- Pardon ? Je peux savoir pourquoi être de ma famille serait si affreux ?

- Parce que je ne pourrais pas faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il en me saisissant par les hanches et en posant sa bouche sur la mienne.

Merlin, il… embrasse drôlement bien.


	16. Serpent ou lion?

_**Chapitre 14. Serpent ou lion?**_

Au bout de quelques minutes je finis par me détacher de lui. Il... enfin... c'était… Désolée, je déconnecte légèrement. Si je tenais l'imbécile qui l'a traité de glaçon…

- Bonne nuit, me murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de s'éloigner.

Il me semble également l'entendre me rappeler de ne pas sortir de la salle commune, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue et que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté. Je pense que ça fait trop d'émotions en une seule soirée.

Même si nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps et qu'il est plus détendu en ma présence je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire un truc pareil… Je devrais l'énerver plus souvent…

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Merlin, j'espère que c'est juste le choc de la soirée et que je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête pour un serpentard…

Au bout de quelques minutes de débat intérieur je finis par me décider à rentrer, sous le regard réprobateur de la Grosse Dame.

**Le lendemain matin**

- Althéa ?... Althéa ?... ALTHEA !

- Hein, oui ? Tu veux quelque chose Emy ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux de mes céréales.

- Je t'appelle depuis au moins dix minutes, qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ?

- Oh…, répondis-je en replongeant dans mes pensées.

- Althéa !

- Heu, oui, quoi ?

- Je baisse les bras, tu es impossible ! Je préférais encore quand tu disais des bêtises, soupira Emily.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très loquace ce matin, mais je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup dormi (voire pas du tout). Et au lieu de me concentrer sur ce que Val Filis m'a demandé je n'ai eu que Matheo en tête. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès !... Oui, je suis de mauvaise foi et j'assume.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je l'intéresse ? Peut-être qu'il voulait juste me faire taire… non, s'il avait juste voulu me faire taire il se serrait contenté de me crier dessus. Donc je l'intéresse ? Mais alors, pourquoi est-il partit ? C'est un mec, il aurait dû essayer d'en profiter plus, non ? Surtout que je ne me suis pas forcément beaucoup débattue… (à moins de considérer que se coller à lui et lui rendre son baiser soit de la résistance).

- Althéa, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Me demanda Clara, qui venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, en s'installant à côté d'Emily.

- Heu, au sujet de… ?, dis-je perplexe.

- En passant devant la Grosse Dame je l'ai entendu marmonner que tu étais dévoyée.

- Ce terme s'utilise encore ? Demandais-je.

- Cela a un rapport avec ton air perdu ? Réagit Emiliy.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai oublié mon devoir au dortoir, à tantôt, m'exclamais-je en me levant précipitamment.

Je n'écoute pas les protestations des filles, et me dirige rapidement vers la sortie de la grande salle. Emily a tout de même le temps de me crier un tonitruant « Le prince des glaces s'est enfin déclaré ? C'est ça ? ». Pour la discrétion et le respect de ma vie privée on repassera…

J'ai à peine le temps d'atteindre l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune, que je me fais arrêter (pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser tranquille en ce moment ?).

- Miss Finnigan, me salua mon très cher (vous saisissez l'ironie ?) professeur de métamorphose. Pourrait-on avoir une discussion ? À propos de vous-savez-quoi.

- Faites attention monsieur, quelqu'un pourrait croire que vous me faite une proposition indécente. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre…

- Je vous en prie, je me rends bien compte que tout ce qui s'est passé hier a été très rapide et assez incroyable. Je tiens à vous apporter des preuves de ce qui a été dit, ou du moins à vous présenter mes arguments, car vous pourrez toujours penser que je les ai falsifiées.

- Écoutez, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça…

- Je vous en prie, murmura-t-il.

Il a l'air sincère et désespéré. Je sais que c'est totalement illogique, mais j'ai le sentiment que je dois le croire. Comme si c'était impératif.

- Bien, je vous écoute, finis-je par répondre.

- Merci, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ce que je veux vous montrer s'y trouve.

- D'accord, je vous suis, répondis-je.

- Et moi aussi, clama bien fort Matheo, en émergeant du bout du couloir.

Apparemment il ne bluffait pas quand il a dit qu'il me surveillerait grâce à la carte.

C'est normal que je n'arrive plus à ressentir de l'énervement contre lui ? Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai trop envie de l'embrasser…

Quoi ? Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler mes pensées, ça devient du grand n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes embrassés que je dois me laisser faire !

- Personne n'a demandé ton aide Matheo, répondis-je froidement.

- Je suis à Serpentard, je me passe largement de permissions. Cela dit, j'accepte de te laisser l'écouter, sois contente, répondit-il froidement.

Waw, le retour du glaçon. Comparé au Matheo d'hier, c'est limite de la schizophrénie.

- Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place !

- Je sais que je le formule mal Althéa, mais j'ai besoin d'être là. C'est une demande, pas un ordre, répondit-il d'une manière un peu trop larmoyante pour être crédible.

Ça sonne louche. Un serpentard ne suit que son avis propre en général… Il veut quelque chose… (le premier qui répond « toi », je l'étrangle). En tout cas, il doit avoir un plan, aucun serpentard ne montre ses faiblesses en public à moins d'avoir quelque chose à y gagner.

- Heu, d'accord. Nous vous suivons professeur, finis-je en me tournant vers Val Filis (qui nous avait observés pendant tout ce temps).

Sur le chemin de son bureau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Matheo. Il faudra vraiment que nous parlions d'hier, car il a l'air d'être beaucoup plus zen que moi et je n'apprécie pas.

- Installez-vous, dit Val Filis en refermant la porte derrière nous. Voici les livres qui concernent la façon de détecter une nymphe, j'ai signalé les chapitres dans lesquels on parle de l'objet qui nous a permis de vous repérer hier. Si vous voulez on peut aussi le ressortir pour que vous ayez le temps d'en voir le fonctionnement.

Globalement je vais vous épargner la discussion qui a suivi, ce serait vraiment vous ennuyer pour rien. Après avoir consulté les livres et assisté à la petite démonstration Matheo est toujours contre, je suis toujours pour et vu que nous sommes incapables de nous mettre d'accord (car son petit jeu de « c'est ta vie, c'est toi qui gères » n'a pas duré longtemps) nous nous disputons encore. Val Filis a même fini par nous laisser en précisant qu'il attendait ma réponse.

- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? C'est ma vie, c'est donc ma décision. Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Je crois qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion, lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu veux qu'on reprenne notre discussion où on l'a laissée hier ?

Oh Merlin, je dois être écarlate.

- Tes… heu… arguments étaient déloyaux ! Répliquais-je.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas protesté face à ces « arguments » et tu as même eu l'air de les apprécier.

- Pure impression.

- Bien, alors tu vas sans doute me repousser maintenant, car je te préviens que si tu me laisses t'approcher je t'embrasse, dit-il avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

Oui, je dois le repousser… Mais c'est trop dur, comment en sommes-nous venu à cette discussion au fait ?

- Oh et puis zut, dis-je en l'attrapant par le cou et en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne laisse passer que quelques secondes avant de prendre le contrôle du baiser, en bon serpentard. Je le sens entrouvrir ses lèvres et sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne. C'est fou comme un baiser peut à la fois être doux et brûlant...

Je suis désormais plaquée contre le bureau et j'avoue ne pas savoir du tout comment nous avons atterri là.

- J'ai gagné, me chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Frimeur, murmurais-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Nous aurions sans doute continué indéfiniment cette agréable séance si la sonnerie n'avait pas fini par retentir.

- Oh zut, j'ai botanique, je n'y serais jamais à temps, m'exclamais-je en m'écartant.

- On se voit après les cours ? Me demande-t-il en me caressant la joue.

- Oui, il faut absolument qu'on parle de... ça, répondis-je.

- De notre baiser tu veux dire ? Enfin, nos baisers, parce qu'il y en a eu largement plus qu'un.

- Heu oui, de ça. Et aussi du fait que tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur ma vie et que donc JE décide si j'aide Val Filis à retrouver Antéa. D'ailleurs, je vais lui répondre que je suis d'accord pour la faire venir ce soir.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, puis soupirer.

- Bon, nous devrions aller en cours, me dit-il, semblant ignorer ma dernière phrase. On se retrouve à 16h devant la salle sur demande ?

- Bien, à tantôt, dis-je en attrapant mon sac.

- À tantôt, me répond-il en sortant (non sans m'avoir embrassée une dernière fois avant de partir).

Je n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ? ... Zut, mon cours !

_**L'après-midi, 15h45**_

- Où vas-tu Althéa ? Me demanda Emily en levant les yeux du devoir de métamorphose qu'elle était occupée à rédiger dans la salle commune.

- Me promener.

- Où ?

- Dans le parc, j'ai le droit non ? Répondis-je.

- Bien sûr, surtout vu la pluie qui semble s'abattre contre les fenêtres.

- Je... j'aime la pluie.

- Et tu aimes aussi te moquer de moi apparemment. Il est évident que tu vas voir Potter. Tu sors avec ?

- Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, pas forcément mécontente de me confier. Il m'a embrassée hier devant la Grosse Dame – mais ça tu t'en doutais – et ce matin aussi en fait, dans la classe de métamorphose ...

- Hé bien, il lui faut du temps pour se décider, mais une fois qu'il y va, il y va..., constata Emily.

- J'ignore totalement comment interpréter son comportement...

- Tu dois bien être la seule... Tu sais que personne ne l'a jamais vu traîner avec une fille avant toi ? J'ai même entendu Malefoy demander à Jack s'il ne pensait pas qu'il était gay l'an dernier.

- Il doit juste être discret, répliquais-je.

- Moui, enfin tout Poudlard est au courant que tu l'intéresses quand même.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Quoi ? Tu étais sérieuse quand tu me répondais qu'il se comportait juste en ami ? Tu es définitivement naïve en amour.

- Hey, calme. Personne n'a parlé d'amour, me défendis-je.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais en tout cas il est certain que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas tu ne m'aurais pas dit « Nous nous sommes embrassés deux fois » mais « Il va garder la trace de ma main sur sa joue pendant au moins une semaine ».

- Merlin, j'en pince pour un serpentard, m'exclamais-je en réalisant que mon cas était définitivement désespéré.

- Et oui. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais après cette petite conversation j'ai quelques gallions à aller récupérer. Tu viens de me faire gagner une FOR-TUNE.

- Pardon ?! M'écriais-je. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Attends que je réfléchisse... Non. À tantôt Althéa.

Et voilà... C'est beau l'amitié... Je hais cette manie qu'ont les gens de faire des paris à la moindre occasion. Surtout quand c'est sur mon compte... (parce que j'avoue qu'autrement j'y participe).

Mais il serait quand même temps que je me mette en route, car Matheo doit déjà m'attendre. Cette petite conversation m'a fait prendre du retard. Heureusement la Salle-sur-Demande n'est pas trop loin de la Grande Salle et il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour faire le trajet. Évidemment il est déjà là et je sens que je vais avoir droit aux traditionnels reproches selon lesquels les griffondors ne savent jamais être à l'heure.

- En retard. Je dirais bien que ça m'étonne venant de toi, mais ce serait un mensonge, me dit Matheo.

- Désolée, je me suis faite arrêtée par Emily, répondis-je.

- J'espère que tu es prête à te faire pardonner.

Je rêve ou il me demande de...

- Comment me faire pardonner ? Demandais-je de la manière la plus innocente possible.

- J'ai ma petite idée, répond-il en s'avançant pour m'embrasser.

J'ai comme l'impression que ça devient une habitude. Le pire c'est que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Cependant, au vu des gloussements des filles qui viennent de passer à côté de nous, tout Poudlard doit déjà savoir qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, quoi que ce soit.

- Ah non, je proteste ! S'exclama une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons faire face à Malefoy.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Ça fait des mois que tu me suggères de me décider, lui répond Matheo.

Des mois ? Il n'y a plus aucun doute : je suis aveugle.

- Bien sûr, mais c'était avant que tout Serpentard se rende compte que tu en pinçais pour une rouge. Tu aurais pu attendre 3 jours tout de même, 3 petits jours, gémit Malefoy.

- Et en quoi ça change ta vie ?

- Toi aussi tu as parié ?! M'exclamais-je.

- Heum, non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Et qui d'autre a parié ? Demanda froidement Matheo.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux même pas savoir : la liste t'effrayerait. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des dettes à régler... Puis vous avez un rendez-vous apparemment. Sortez couverts ! S'exclame-t-il en partant.

- Je crois que pour notre tranquillité il vaut mieux entrer dans la salle-sur-demande. Après toi, me dit Matheo en me tenant la porte.

Nous arrivons dans un une pièce dans les tons bleus avec de confortables fauteuils, d'immenses fenêtres et un bon feu de bois. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Mais oui, chez les Potter, nous sommes dans leur salon.

- Matheo, me dépêchais-je de dire avant d'être à nouveau distraite par lui, il faut qu'on parle.

- Cette réplique fait très film à petit budget, dit-il en essayant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis sérieuse, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé depuis hier.

- Écoute, je désapprouve totalement. C'est de la folie mais c'est ton choix, donc même si je trouve cela désastreux, je vais arrêter.

- Je... mon choix ? Mais c'est toi qui m'embrasse dès qu'on se voit ! Si tu désapprouves il fallait te retenir ! Zut quoi, tu aurais pu me dire ça avant que je réalise que tu me plais !

- Je parlais de Val Filis.

- Oh zut, bah oui c'est logique... Répondis-je toute penaude.

Je suis vraiment idiote... C'est évident que ce qu'il a dit ne pouvait pas concerner nos baisers...

- Encore que ta réponse ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Bien que tu aies chamboulé l'ordre dans lequel je voulais aborder les choses, me répondit-il en souriant.

- Bon... heu... et bien tu peux continuer là.

- Et bien vu que tu viens de m'avouer que je te plais...

Merlin je suis vraiment idiote.

- ... et que c'est réciproque, que nous aimons beaucoup passer du temps ensemble et que nous adorons nous embrasser je propose qu'on sorte ensemble.

- Comme ça ?

- Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? À moins que tu sois contre bien sûr, me dit-il avec un sourire un peu trop confiant à mon goût. Et si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi il me semblerait normal que, vu que je vais laisser ma petite-amie risquer sa vie de manière totalement inconsidérée, nous passions le temps qui reste avant de rejoindre Val Filis ici, en tête-à-tête.

Il est vraiment trop sûr de lui ! Mais aussi vraiment craquant... Après tout pourquoi perdre du temps à faire semblant de lui en vouloir alors que de toutes façons nous allons quand même finir sur ce canapé à nous embrasser...

- Bien, mais que mon petit-ami sache qu'à l'avenir il ne doit pas être aussi sûr de lui, dis-je en l'attrapant par la cravate pour l'emmener avec moi vers le canapé.

- Un serpentard est toujours sûr de lui voyons, me sourit-il.


End file.
